A Smart Kagome
by Xiaome
Summary: What would happen if Kagome had reacted differently when she saw that love scene between Kikyo and Inuyasha? S/K **Final Chapter**epilogue next
1. Prologue

A Smart Kagome?

Hmm, I wrote this because I was pissed off when I learned that Inuyasha chose Kikyo and then Kagome just went back to him!!! So, what if she had reacted differently to Inuyasha and Kikyo? What would happen then?!? Muahahahah.

* * * * *

     _He chose Kikyo..._

_     He couldn't stand it when another even looked at Kikyo..._

_     He belonged to her and she to him..._

     A surge of anger ran through her veins at Inuyasha's betrayal. As quickly as it came, the anger left her. What was the point? If Inuyasha could say these things to Kikyo then his heart did never really belong to me. It hurt. She wished she had not given her heart to Inuyasha, even if he didn't know the depths of her feelings. And in that moment she decided knew that things would only drag on if she did not give up on Inuyasha. 

     _There's only so much a girl's heart can take. But it hurt to be smart. It hurt so bad._    

     Why did she even come back then? Yes, she really wanted to see Inuyasha but then there were also her friends. She really believed she could help them defeat Naraku. And although she's giving up on Inuyasha in terms of loving him she would still care for him in a special way. _He shouldn't be the only reason I come back. There's Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede-sama who were waiting for me to come back._

     But... she didn't think she could face Inuyasha right now. _Ok Kagome, you can do it, just turn around and walk away. You're a strong girl. Just turn around._ Slowly, Kagome turned away from Inuyasha, him still staring at the spot Kikyo disappeared from.

     Inuyasha felt a flash of awareness. _Kagome? She's here?_ He quickly turned around to see Kagome walking slowly away from him. _She saw..._ He made a move to call her name but stopped with her name on his lips.

     "Kagome," he whispered to her back.

     _Ok Kagome, just one step at a time, do NOT look back._ With each step she felt as though she was losing a part of her heart and yet she also felt detached from the pain. She knew that it would hurt in a while, when the shock wore off, but for now she welcomed the feeling of nothingness. Her steps quickened as she walked faster. 

     _I want to escape the pain._ She broke into a run as tears started blurring her vision. _I have to be further away from him._

* * * * *

   Okay... so it was really short. 

   Gomen gomen. 

   The next part is ready but I think it needs some fixing up but it'll be up as soon as possible. If anybody is reading it. :p heheh. My first fanfic EVER. Please please please tell me what I'm doing right or wrong.

   Review onegai. ^_~


	2. A Youkai's Curiousity

Did I forget to mention that Inuyasha and company do not belong to me?? (obviously... :p) But anyhow, I said I'll get it up and here is chapter 1.

Thanks to everyone who wrote me a review!!! I really appreciate it. And well, in regards to Kagome's maturity... She just comes across as a very mature 15 year old to me. Also, some people are wondering if Kagome will end up with Inuyasha. Hehe. Well, that I'm not sure of yet. Maybe. Maybe not. So don't kill me yet. ^_~

Chapter 1 - Youkai's Curiousity

Kagome ran until her breathing grew labored and pain shot up her legs. Muscles screaming out in pain, she fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Her heart grieved at losing the dream of her and Inuyasha while her body recovered itself. She buried her face in her crossed arms as the hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Eventually though, her tears slowed and her mind registered a familiar presence. She felt a chill as she recognized who stood before her prone body.

Sesshomaru studied the tense girl as she finally noticed his presence. He was just passing through the area, when he smelled a familiar scent and decided to investigate. He considered his actions as he pondered the question of why Inuyasha's girl would be alone with his half-breed brother nowhere to be found. Not that it mattered of course, the girl was of little use to him when Inuyasha was not with her. The great Sesshomaru would not stoop to using a puny human girl as a way of getting the Tetsusaiga.

Amused, Sesshomaru noticed that the girl had not moved a muscle since she had sensed his presence. Curious, he decided he would try to read her to see what tricks she was up to. Delving with his mind into her consciousness Sesshomaru saw the blackness of fear due to his unexpected presence. But to his surprise, the blackness was negliable in comparison to the red sea of pain that consumed her mind. Along the red sea of pain Sesshomaru caught fleeting glimpses of white that glimmered and seemed to draw him. Intrigued, he reached out to touch it with is mind and was surprised, as a warm feeling of content seemed to fill his soul.

     Kagome felt her heart pounding painfully loud in the continued silence. _Why wasn't he saying anything? What's he staring at?_ Slowly, Kagome picked herself up off the ground while trying to think of a way to make it out of this alive. Something flickered in Sesshomaru's eyes as she got to her feet. It was as if she had interrupted him in the middle of something. She wondered what the youkai could be thinking.

     "There are no visible wounds on you nor do I smell any blood on your person. Tell me, human, what is the cause of your pain?"

     Kagome smothered a shocked gasp at the strange question. She looked in confusion at Sesshomaru for a clue as to what he was up to but only saw his usual expressionless countenance.

     "How do you know I feel pain? Maybe I was just tired and taking a nap on the ground? Can you read my mind or something?"

     Sesshomaru gave her a bored look.

     "In my experience mortals cry when they are in pain. Do not bother to deny it, as I can smell the saltiness of tears on you. Now, answer my question, as my patience grows thin."

     Not understanding why Sesshomaru needed to know the answer Kagome decided it wouldn't be a big deal if he knew. Why her pain should matter so much to a cold-blooded youkai like him she had no idea. 

     "It is my heart that has been wounded."

     "Do not lie to me wench, although beating quicker than usual there is nothing wrong with your heart."

     Kagome closed her eyes and laughed softly at herself. What did she expect from Inuyasha's brother?

     "I would not expect a cold-blooded youkai with an unfeeling heart such as yours to understand the pain in my heart."

     Suddenly, Sesshomaru's claws were around her throat. How dare this weak mortal laugh at him, the great youkai of the west lands? He wondered at the girl's lack of self-preservation. Through narrowed eyes, Sesshomaru decided that this wench would satisfy his curiousity before he killed her for her insolence. There was no reason that he could not understand, with his superior intellect, what a mere mortal could.

     "Listen and listen well, wench. The only reason I did not strike you down where you stand is because you have stirred my curiousity. For sparing your life, you _will_ help me to understand how it is that you feel such bone-numbing pain without physical hurt. And what is this warmth in your heart, even in the midst of all this pain?"

     Kagome's eyes snapped open in shock. 

     _Sesshomaru can sense the love I have for Inuyasha? Since when can Sesshomaru feel love?_ Kagome wondered at the way the youkai had put it. _He does not recognize what the warmth is? Can it be that Sesshomaru has never before felt the warmth of love? Not even from his family…?_

*    *    *    *    *

     And so, Kagome trailed after Sesshomaru as he slowly walked through the forest. It hadn't been a hard choice. She was also curious as to how Sesshomaru had been raised that he had never before felt his mother's love. Had he never been coddled when he was born or when he was young? How is it possible that he has never felt the warmth of love of some kind before?

     Kagome studied the forest around her with trepidation. She was lost. If Inuyasha and her friends didn't find her soon she'll have no choice but to stick to Sesshomaru. By herself, in the feudal age, she had no idea how to get back to the well. Her family would be worried sick about her if she stayed away for too long. And how was she to collect shards when she was here with Sesshomaru?

     _Well, Inuyasha should be spitting mad finding that he lost his shard finder. Then again he has Kikyo to find them so why would he bother to find me._

     Kagome sighed at the depressing thought and kept trudging after Sesshomaru.

*    *    *

Sorry for the short chapter but I haven't had time to work on it much lately. I would like some reviews and probably receive some death threats if Kagome doesn't end up with Inuyasha. Heheh. ^_~

Arigatou for reading.


	3. Traveling With Sesshoumaru

As usual, Inuyasha and company do not belong to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi

As usual, Inuyasha and company do not belong to me, but to Takahashi Rumiko. I'm poor so suing me won't help you any!!

Wai wai! I'm so happy people are still reading my fic ^_^ Arigato for all the reviews. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this up but there were some complications (school for example) and I decided to wait before uploading this chapter. 

**Note:** For anyone who doesn't know this story continues off when Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together in the forest. Sesshoumaru already revived Rin. This is after a fight with Inuyasha about Kouga. This scene with Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome is only in the manga and was cut out from the anime. ^_^

But anyways, here it is.

*****

Chapter 2: Traveling with Sesshoumaru 

Kagome trailed listlessly after Sesshoumaru. What was she going to do? Kagome took a quick peek at Sesshoumaru to gauge his mood. Seeing the youkai's expressionless face, she sighed. _I'm so tired! I can't walk around for so long in the middle of the night. I'm only human, I need my sleep. He may not get tired but I do! What's with these selfish dog demons?_ Kagome was physically and emotionally tired from the long night, trying to deal with seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together and trying to stay alive with Sesshoumaru. She wondered how she was going to get back to her own time. It would be hard to get back to the well with Sesshoumaru with her. And it might not be a good idea to let him know how she traveled between worlds. Kagome didn't want to think about the havoc Sesshoumaru could wreck upon her world if he managed to get there. She wondered if Inuyasha knew that she had not gone back to her own time.

Kagome sighed. _Inuyasha. Would he even care that I'm missing? After all, he has chosen Kikyo. If he cared for me at all it would only be because I'm his Shikon detector as he keeps telling me. And I don't think he even cares about that anymore since he has Kikyo now to find the shards for him. _Kagome remember how they were when she last saw them in the forest, Inuyasha was holding Kikyo._ It hurt to think of them, together, so close to each other in the forest. There was no room for her between those two. _Kagome grimaced. _Running away from Inuyasha was not such a bad idea but running into Sesshoumaru was a very bad idea. _Kagome stared at the ground and continued walking, lost in thoughts of the two brothers, both causing trouble for her in different ways.

Another hour passed and the moon was bright in the sky. The air seemed to get chillier the further they walked and Kagome shivered as she walked. She was so tired that she plodded along only have conscious. Kagome started as she walked into something warm and soft. So dazed was she that without a second thought she rubbed her face against the softness. _So warm…_ Kagome almost sighed in contentment at the sudden warmth and softness. The girl snapped to attention at a sudden thought. _Omigod, this better not be what I think it is._

Sesshoumaru looked on as the human rubbed her face against his white tail. For a moment the youkai wondered why he allowed this human to touch him. For some reason, this human girl did not seem the same as the rest of the humans he had met previously. Sesshoumaru wondered at the feelings the girls seemed to be emitting. She was tired but at the same time she seemed to be radiating contentment. Apparently, this feeling had to do with her rubbing her face against his tail. A distant memory seemed to tickle his mind as the girl brushed her hand on his tail. Sesshoumaru pondered what it could be but noticed the girl had stiffened. Amused, he watched as the girl slowly looked up and peeked at him.

Kagome peeked up at Sesshoumaru's emotionless face and jumped as he raised an eyebrow at her. Letting go of his tail and backing away, Kagome fell on the ground. _What was I thinking? I can't believe I rubbed my face against Sesshoumaru's tail and didn't get my head clawed off. _Turning back to the youkai Kagome swallowed nervously as she realized he was studying her. Her heart beat heavily in her breast, as time seemed to stand still as Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes. Helplessly, Kagome stared into his eyes and wondered is she was going to get her head clawed off after all.

Kagome's heartbeat slowed its frantic beating as Sesshoumaru finally looked away after what seemed like an eternity. She watched as he settled himself in an upright position against a large tree and closed his eyes. Kagome kept staring at Sesshoumaru but when he did not move after five minutes she relaxed. She let out a sigh of relief as she realized that she wasn't going to die just yet. Kagome looked around the area at which they had stopped. There was no point trying to escape because she wasn't that naïve to think that the youkai wasn't aware of where she was at all times. Kagome started to head to the tree furthest away from Sesshoumaru when she felt as though many hungry eyes were centered on her. And so, Kagome found herself laying down to sleep not ten feet away from Sesshoumaru. She yawned tiredly and fell quickly into a deep sleep.

*****

Meanwhile, sitting in a tree as was his wont, Inuyasha stared into the night sky. _Kagome… She left… without saying a word. Since I've promised myself to Kikyo, to protecting Kikyo, Kagome and I can't go on as we were before. _Inuyasha gazed down at the small group fast asleep below. He watched as Shippo slept peacefully in Sango's arms looking as young and innocent as he should be. Inuyasha made a face. That little kitsune brat had been bugging him all day about Kagome. _Kagome… _He wondered what she was doing right now, what she was thinking after seeing him with Kikyo and if she will come back. _I didn't think of her at all when I was with Kikyo. Feh, she comes back at the worst times. _Staring at the twinkling stars Inuyasha muttered an expletive. _I wonder if she'll come back._

Night passed quickly with Inuyasha still lost in his thoughts. Soon, the others were awake and after a quick breakfast, everyone prepared to pack up camp. Shippo stared at Inuyasha and then looked at Sango and Miroku meaningfully. Sango just glanced at Shippo and Miroku then turned her gaze to Inuyasha. Miroku hummed as he packed but also turned to stare at Inuyasha pointedly after Sango's glance. Then, they all seemed to come a stop and gather around a clueless Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha! Where is Kagome? Why haven't you gone to bring her back from her time yet?!?" Shippo bounced impatiently as he waited for Inuyasha to explain. The hanyou just stared off into the distance with a blank look on his face.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha thoughtfully.

"Kagome-sama never stays away from us for longer than she says. So what did you do to anger her this time, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just stared blankly at him. "What?"

"Why do you have such a strange face on? You look like your face is frozen. Did something happen with Kagome-sama?"

"Aa," Inuyasha intoned. "She saw me and Kikyo together."

Sango gasped and wondered how Kagome was faring. Shippo growled at Inuyasha and panicked at the thought of Kagome not being with them anymore. If Miroku felt any shock, he didn't show it. He looked at Inuyasha for a long, solemn moment before shocking Inuyasha out of his blank look.

"You will have to go to her world to get the Shikon shards back then. If it is how I think it is, you must have chosen Kikyo. Otherwise, I don't think Kagome would be upset enough to not even see us. Since you have chosen Kikyo, it would not be fair of us to force her to find the shards with us."

Sango stared at the ground at the words and held a still Shippo. Just as she was getting to know Kagome better she was leaving. _Poor Shippo, he's going to miss Kagome-chan the most. She was like a mother to him. _Sango hugged the small kitsune comfortingly. She knew that Miroku was right and she hoped the young kitsune cub would realize the same.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku for a long time, wondering why he was shocked. At the back of his mind, he knew he would not be able to see Kagome again. But the full impact of that had not hit him till now. Somehow, hearing the words from another brought to his mind how much he would miss her. In the beginning, when he woke from his long sleep, there was only her, his only companion. _She didn't seem to care at all that I was a hanyou, not a human and not a demon. She was nice to be when she didn't have to be. After so long…_

_ _

_*****_

And so, Inuyasha found himself heading towards the Bone Eater's Well. Running through Inuyasha's Forest quickly, he paused as he saw the well's clearing. Slowly, he approached the well and crouched next to the mouth of the well. Instinctively, Inuyasha sniffed the air trying to catch Kagome's scent. The scent was a day old but a lingering sweetness teased his nose. Shaking his head, Inuyasha leaped into future Tokyo through the Bone Eater's Well.

***********

Thanks for reading. ^_^

Reviews good and bad are welcome. ^^;;


	4. Discovery

Hi! 

Note: Guess what?? Inuyasha and company don't belong to me. ;_;

Thanks to everyone who is still reading my fic on Kagome. ^_^ Honto ni gomenasai for taking this long. I've been going crazy, what with having a midterm every week for the last 2 months. Torture! Anyways, this chapter is finally ready to be read.

Onto the story...

*    *    *    *    *

Chapter 3: Discovery 

     Inuyasha carefully eased up to Kagome's window and opened it. The room smelled of Kagome's scent but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Crouching beside Kagome's bed, he looked around curiously. He got up and started rummaging through Kagome's drawer for the Shikon shards, throwing papers around at random.

     Meanwhile, Souta saw papers flying around through the doorway of Kagome's room. Peeking in he saw Inuyasha with his back to him. "Inuyasha nii-chan, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha jumped at the voice and tried to not look guilty for rummaging in the kid's older sister's room.

     "Kagome isn't here right now. Actually, she left last night through the well. Why are you looking for her here?"

     Inuyasha froze in shock. _She hasn't been back? __How can that be? Where can she go in my time? Doesn't that stupid wench know how dangerous it is? Not to mention she's running around in a place full of youkai with the Shikon shards. Inuyasha realized that the kid was beginning to look worried at his continued silence. Souta opened his mouth to ask about Kagome when Inuyasha interrupted._

     "Don't worry about it, kid. I'm off to find your sister. Ja ne." So saying, Inuyasha leaped out of the open window and headed for the well house. Leaping into the well the hanyou went back to the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha headed for Kaede's village, hoping Kagome had returned there and wasn't lost somewhere like he thought.

Inuyasha ran through the trees as he tried to catch Kagome's scent. She had not been at the village and now Kaede was also worried about the girl. _Where can she be? Why is that wench always getting into trouble? _She hadn't been back to her time since she saw him and Kikyo together. The thought of Kagome seeing him and Kikyo kissing bothered him. When he saw her retreating back he felt as if he was losing something important but that was silly. She was just a girl who can help him find the Shikon shards. But then why did he get a dull ache at the thought of her never returning, of never seeing her again. Inuyasha growled to himself, frustrated by his thoughts. _I'm going to find her and get the Shikon shards. Then I'm going to send her back to her time… When she goes back things will be as they should be. Kikyo can help me collect the Shikon shards and we will destroy Naraku. _

So distracted by his thoughts was he that Inuyasha did not really see where he was heading. Inuyasha suddenly realized he was getting closer and closer to a very familiar scent. __

*    *    *    *    *

     Kagome woke slowly to the feeling that she was being watched. She opened her eyes a crack and then felt them widen with shock. Staring right into her face was a little girl who looked to be about 6 years old. Kagome rubbed her eyes in confusion. _ I can't really be seeing a little girl here, can I? The girl smiled down at Kagome impishly as she mimicked Kagome's actions and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. In spite of her surprise, Kagome smiled as the kid giggled.  _

     Then the girl seemed to see something else that interested her. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin made nee-chan smile." Then the girl began talking to Sesshoumaru about nothing in particular. "... Jaken fell and Rin laughed but Jaken got mad at Rin... Rin beat Jaken to Sesshoumaru."

     Kagome stared at the girl with some wonderment as the child named Rin babbled on in front of Sesshoumaru about nothing at all. _She's human, I'm sure of it. I don't sense any youkai energy about her. But then why would a youkai who hates humans tolerate a human. And he's actually listening to her and not getting mad at the kid for talking on and on. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as Jaken burst noisily out of the bushes._

     "Sesshoumaru-sama, I have lost the human girl." Rin giggled and hid slightly behind Sesshoumaru while he just looked at Jaken. "I am so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, I have failed you. But I hope you will spare me as she was just a human girl and I have been your loyal servant for many years." Sesshoumaru back-handed the youkai into a tree.

     "Jaken, I told you to look after Rin, do not fail me again." The toady youkai groaned and prostrated himself in front of Sesshoumaru in apology.

     "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome was more confused than ever. Rin was definitely human and Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken to protect her. _This is getting weirder by the minute. _

After a quick breakfast, Sesshoumaru's small group continued their journey. Kagome was just beginning to wonder where it was exactly that they were going when Sesshoumaru decided to take a rest. She thought that that was pretty strange for a youkai to get tired so quickly. But Kagome suspected that Sesshoumaru did not stop to rest but to let the little girl rest. Of course, he would not be very happy if she even suggested that to him. Shrugging, Kagome plopped onto the ground for some much needed rest. _I wonder what everyone is doing. They've probably realized something was wrong by now since I don't usually stay away from them this long. Would they know that I'm not in my time but stuck in the Sengoku Jidai?_

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's expressionless profile. She wondered how he expected her to explain one of mortal's greatest mysteries to him. Love. It was a mystery to her too. Who was she to say when the man, well hanyou, she cared about chose another? Kagome wasn't sure if what she felt for Inuyasha was real love or remnants of the love Kikyo's soul felt for him. It was all very confusing to her. Shaking her head in frustration she sighed. I_t shouldn't matter anymore since Inuyasha chose Kikyo. B_ut yet it did matter, because it hurt.

Sesshoumaru studied the girl as she seemed to stare into nothingness, lost in her thoughts. To his superior senses, he could almost see a glow around her that shone with the color of her emotions. Her ki, her life's energy, seemed to flow constantly, changing in moments. While Rin's ki was often filled with the brightness of life and affection for himself, Kagome's ki was a chaotic mix of emotions. _That warm emotion she held towards Inuyasha reminded me of something. It's something I have experienced before at one point. _

     Focusing his energies, Sesshoumaru studied the swirl of emotions around Kagome but couldn't seem to understand why the girl felt as she did. Subsiding for the moment, Sesshoumaru studied the human girl and her strange appearance. _She is different somehow from every other human I have met thus far. _Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's hair moved with the wind. _Her scent is not that of others. Every other human I have encountered reeked of sweat and combinations of odors. But her, she has a pleasant scent. But it's not only her humanity that made her different. It was **her**. At first I thought she was frightened of me and hated me because I was a youkai. But that assumption does not seem to fit. I thought that she would be wary of Rin just because she is with a youkai as others, human and youkai, are wary. But it seems as though that does not matter to her. _

     "What is your name, human?" Kagome started, as she was distracted from her thoughts of Inuyasha together with Kikyo. For once, she had reason to be thankful to Sesshoumaru.

     "Kagome."

     "So tell me, what is it that causes you such mind-numbing pain? And how you are able to hold such warm emotions in the midst of such pain?" Sesshoumaru watched as emotions flashed across the girl's face. He saw that the girl was shocked that he would ask such a question of her. But she also seemed to want to talk about it for reasons of her own.

     Kagome studied Sesshoumaru's passive face as she tried to think of the words to say. _I don't see why I can't tell him. It's not as though he cares either way and there's no one I can talk to about my problems except him now._ Shrugging her shoulders Kagome began telling Sesshoumaru about her relationship with Inuyasha. During the story, Kagome expected Sesshoumaru to tell her to get to the point at anytime and stop with the foolishness of the story of her and Inuyasha's romance but he did not. Sesshoumaru interrupted once to indicate that they would be continuing their journey and that she was to continue her story while they walked.

     Sesshoumaru trained his senses upon the girl as she told her story filled with happiness, sadness, triumphs and failures. The swirling emotion around her changed with her feelings as she relived each happy or sad moment. And with her, Sesshoumaru also felt what she felt as she relived each moment. When she finally reached the end of her story, Kagome went silent as she experienced the pain as if it was new.

     Sesshoumaru eyes widened in shock. _I… can feel her pain._

*    *    *    *    

Yay, I've finished the chapter. ^_^ 

I would love to get some feedback on this chapter.

Arigato minna for reading. ^_~


	5. Destinations

Hi! 

Studying break!!! _Xiaome sweatdrops._ Too much studying make xiaome go crazy. Soooo, I've gone on a break and to have some fun writing my fic! ^_~

Note: Inuyasha and company doesn't belong to me. ;_;

Also, I just realized that I wasn't really thinking when I rated the story. I forgot about Inuyasha's propensity to swear. ^^;; So… I'm not too sure how this rating stuff works but I guess I would rate it PG-13 for language and mature situations? If anyone has a suggestion on the rating please do tell! ^_^

Onto the story...

*    *    *    *    *

Chapter 4: Destinations 

            Inuyasha followed the slight scent of Kagome all day, without any sign of her. Sesshoumaru had Kagome. _That bastard! He better not have done anything to her or he'll be sorry._ _I would have thought Sesshoumaru would have came to me to get Tesusaiga already. Where can he be taking Kagome? _Inuyasha growled and ran faster following Kagome's scent. 

"Inuyasha! Did you talk to Kagome-sama yet? What happened?"

Inuyasha looked up to see the houshi and Sango on Kirara looking extremely worried. _Well, they aren't going to be much happier knowing what I know._ Inuyasha grimaced. The next thing he knew it was total darkness and something was gnawing on his head. Growling, he stopped running and pulled Shippou's hands away from his eyes. When that didn't stop the kitsune from chomping on his skull Inuyasha bopped him on the head and threw him at Miroku. Miroku held Shippo and whispered something to the kitsune that made the cub nod and stop struggling.

"Have you gotten the Shikon shards back from Kagome-sama, Inuyasha?"

"She isn't in her own time." Inuyasha's hair hid his eyes as he spoke. "She hasn't been home since she saw me and Kikyo in the forest that night, but I've just picked up her scent." Sango was about to say something when Inuyasha interrupted her. "And she is with Sesshoumaru." Sango gasped and Miroku's eyes widen in surprise. Shippo looked like he was holding back tears as the kitsune remembered the cold-blooded youkai that was Inuyasha's brother.

Sango got hold of her emotions and her eyes hardened. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get Kagome back." Inuyasha nodded brusquely and quickly ran towards the quickly fading scent. Sango and Miroku, holding Shippou, hopped onto Kirara's back as they quickly followed Inuyasha. In various states of worry, the air seemed to weigh heavily upon each of them. The houshi seemed deep in thought and he absently stroked Shippo's back. Sango's body was tensed for action and her eyes showed determination. Shippo scrunched his eyes closed to keep tears from escaping as he wished that the person he considered his family would not be lost to him. _I would rather she be back in her time than dead in ours._

*    *    *    *    *

Kagome walked the rest of the way in a thoughtful silence, giggling occasionally at Rin's antics. Birds cheerfully sang their songs and the sun shone through the canopy of leaves above them. Rin was chasing butterflies as they flitted from flower to flower. Although they made a strange group, at the moment it seemed almost companionable. Kagome could almost forget that she was Sesshoumaru's captive as the youkai walked with animal grace before her. Watching Rin, she was reminded of another kid. _Shippo. I wonder how he's doing. He's almost like a little brother to me. I hope he's okay. I know he thinks of me as family and he even misses me on those short trips I take to my word. But I know the others are watching out for him. _

Tilting her face to the sun, Kagome let the warmth wash over her. Maybe it was because she had told her story with nothing withheld or maybe it was because someone had listened to her story and knew her pain. Either way, Kagome felt that somehow things were not as bad as she had thought they were. _Sure, you've been kidnapped by a cold-blooded killer. But the good news is, it seems he isn't as cold-blooded as you thought and the little kid that he totes around is so kawaii! And now that you've told him your life's story and he knows almost all your secrets what's there to be scared of? Of course, he could decide to kill you at any moment…_

Kagome turned to stare at Sesshoumaru wonderingly. _I don't know what I was expecting from him, but he hasn't said a thing since I told him my story._ Making a face at the youkai she felt slightly peeved. _Mou! Tell him my life's story and I don't even get some kind of response from him. Not a single word, not even an "oh". He's even harder to understand than Inuyasha!_ Kagome continued staring at Sesshoumaru as she tried to figure out what the youkai could be thinking.

Sesshoumaru could feel the weight of the girl's stare and ignored her curiousity as he tried to make sense of his thoughts and feelings. He puzzled over what had happened to him when he had experienced the girl's feelings. Maybe it was because it had been so long since he had last used his power to feel what humans felt. Sesshoumaru had never considered their thoughts to be of any matter interesting enough for him to want to know. _The last time I used this technique on a human…_ Sesshoumaru closed his eyes against the memories and brought his attention back to the issue at hand. _I have no doubt that Inuyasha will soon come looking for Kagome. He wants those Shikon shards quite badly and since she's the only one who will help him get them at the moment, he will come. Ah, little brother, you still cannot see things that are right in front of you._

Sesshoumaru had a destination unbeknownst to Kagome. They were headed for the west, back to his kingdom, his home. Inuyasha would not be able to find their ancestral home without some help. Sesshoumaru led an unwitting Kagome to the one place that Inuyasha could not follow. Just as Inuyasha had had no idea that their father's grave was hidden in his own eye, Inuyasha would not know how to find the palace at which he used to live. It was a place enchanted by youkai's magic and could only be seen by youkais. Inuyasha, a hanyou, could not see their ancestral home with was meant for the eyes of youkais. It was the perfect place to keep Kagome while Sesshoumaru tried to discover her secrets. Satisfied with his decision he allowed his mind to linger on other matters, such as his experiencing Kagome's feelings. _Never have I felt so many emotions in the span of time that she told her story. It was a dizzying swirl of emotions that surrounded her as she told her story and the strength of those emotions surprises me. Never before, not even THAT time, were the feelings as strong as those that flowed from this girl. _Somehow, he had been drawn into her story from the beginning and curiousity had caused him to touch her feelings with his mind. Surprising, that contact had not been broken until the end when he had had to consciously break away from the intense wave of pain radiating from her ki. _This girl is not just human, there is something different about her. And I, Sesshoumaru, will find out what it is._

     The day wore on and the strange entourage made their way to the entrance of an eerie forest as night fell. Kagome shivered and looked around slowly, feeling creeped out. Something about the atmosphere seemed to make her uneasy but nobody else seemed to be bothered by it but her. Sesshoumaru was as unflappable as usual, but something told her that the youkai was never caught unawares. Although Rin did not seem to be anxious, Kagome noticed that the little girl did not wander far from Sesshoumaru's side. Instead, the kid seemed to be having a lot of fun running around Sesshoumaru as he calmly continued walking. Kagome turned to back of the group to see how Jaken was reacting but found the toad-like youkai glaring at her. Disturbed by his look, Kagome started getting mad. _What was he staring at?_ Just as Kagome opened her mouth to tell off the ugly toad, Jaken suddenly had his face smashed into the ground as he fell. The teenager sweatdropped as an excited Rin stepped on the fallen youkai's head pressing his face further into the dirt. The girl turned to look back with a confused expression at the strange sensation. Looking down, she found Jaken muttering about "stupid humans" with this face still in the dirt. Rin giggled a cheery "gomen nasai" while turning and running to Kagome's side.

     "Kagome onee-chan! Kagome onee-chan! Look what I caught." Kagome smiled at the proud little girl as Rin held out her cupped hands towards the teen. The child motioned for Kagome to come closer as she opened her ands just a little bit. Kagome looked into her hands curiously and saw a glow from within the cave made by the little girl's hands. A firefly.

     "Kirei." Kagome marveled at the glow coming from the child's hands. The little girl giggled happily at the onee-chan's delighted expression. Kagome reached out slowly and put her hands on top of Rin's. Tilting her head thoughtfully, Kagome's questioning eyes looked into Rin's wide eyes. The child smiled and nodded. They both giggled in delight as the small light flew upwards slowly until it was another star in the clear night sky.

     Unbeknownst to the two laughing girls, Sesshoumaru watched them, an unknown expression flickering momentarily in his eyes. _Something about this girl... _The youkai wondered what kind of being this girl, Kagome, was. Sesshoumaru had noticed her unease as they continued through the forest. What the human did not realize was that Sesshoumaru, himself, was the one casting the spell upon the forest. To actually walk to his home at the pace they were at would take at least a month and by then he had no doubt that Inuyasha would have caught up to them. Although he had no qualms about fighting Inuyasha, Rin was with him and his little brother had a habit of being impulsive. As soon as they passed through this forest area they would be approaching his ancestral home. Surprisingly, after being away for so long, Sesshoumaru felt a sense of homecoming in spite of all the dark memories he associated with the castle he saw in the distance.

Kagome felt a strange sensation as they finally passed through the thick forest. Shaking it off as her imagination Kagome looked ahead to find a castle in the distance. _Strange. I don't remember there being a castle this close to the village. __Then again I don't remember this weird forest being here either. Maybe we just never take this way... Shrugging, Kagome turned her attention back to the chattering Rin as she seemed to talk about nothing at all. "Didn't Jaken look funny with his face smooshed into the ground?" Giggling with the girl, Kagome wondered yet again about why this human child was traveling with Sesshoumaru. _

     "Rin is so happy now that there's someone to talk to. The first time I met Sesshoumaru-sama I couldn't speak. I don't really remember much about it, just that I couldn't talk to anyone after my parents died. But after Sesshoumaru-sama saved my life I could talk again."

     Kagome looked at the little girl curiously. _Why would Sesshoumaru save a human? "How did Sesshoumaru save your life?" _

     "Well, actually all Rin remembers is that Rin was attacked by a bunch of wolves and had blood all over her. Everything was black and Rin doesn't know what happened after that. Rin died. The next thing Rin knew, Rin didn't hurt anymore and Sesshoumaru-sama was standing over Rin." Rin said the youkai's name with such adoration that Kagome was in awe. _He's her hero. Imagine that. Sesshoumaru being a human's idol. Suddenly, Kagome's smile froze on her face. __Did she just said that she DIED?!? That can't be right, she can't have just said that she died!_

     "Ano, Rin-chan, did you just say that you died?" 

     "Hai."

     "..."

     "Kagome onee-chan! Are you alright?" The little girl was tugging on Kagome's hand franticly as the teen stood frozen with shock. Looking down at Rin, Kagome pulled herself together and continued walking with much difficulty. "Daijobu. Gomen, I was just thinking about something. Ano, how did Sesshoumaru bring you back to life Rin-chan?" Sesshoumaru had the power to bring back the dead. This was a bit hard to swallow. "What did Sesshoumaru use to bring you back to life? Did he use a spell, a magic wand, some kind of potion?" Kagome watched as Rin giggled. The little girl opened her mouth and had barely gotten a word out when Sesshoumaru stopped her.

     "Rin." Rin immediately stopped talking and shrugged her shoulders helplessly at Kagome. Smiling, the little girl began talking about something else altogether. Kagome, shocked and disappointed at not getting an answer, was distracted as she listened to Rin's chatter with one ear. She was more confused than she was before._ Not only can Sesshoumaru bring back the dead, he used this power of his to save the life of a human. Not too long ago, I thought I knew what was going on. I thought I knew who the good guys were and who the bad guys were. What's going to happen next? Naraku's gonna join the boyscouts?_

*    *    *    *    *

**Ramblings from xiaome:**

I know, I know, Inuyasha and the rest of the group haven't made much of a contribution in my story but I felt that it was necessary. I'm not quite sure how long my story will be but I definitely will not be giving it up before giving it an ending. Since I don't like stories that don't have endings I wouldn't do such a thing to anybody else!! ^_^

I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but they don't seem to be getting much longer!? ^^;; 

C&C anyone? ^_~


	6. Found

Hi hi!

*prostrates herself on the ground* Gomen nasai mina!

It took me forever to get this next chapter out ne? I got stuck on this one part and didn't know what to do. I think I was feeling a bit nuts near the end of the chapter because I got over my writer's block. Anyways, hope everybody enjoys this new chapter ^_^

Thanks to anyone who wrote a review! It means people are actually reading it! Heheh. Arigato gozaimase!

Note: Inuyasha and co. don't belong to lil ol' me.

*    *    *    *    *

Chapter 5: Found 

Kagome sighed as she leaned on the balcony. She was starting to feel like a pet. A week had passed since she first arrived at Sesshoumaru's ancestral home. Everyday she would go outside to play with Rin. Every night she would have dinner with the youkai and the little girl. Like a pet, she was well fed and, she supposed, well taken care of by Sesshoumaru's servants. Strangely enough, she had yet to see any servants but she knew they were there. Somehow, new clothes would be lying on her bed whenever she returned to her room. Everyday now, she had gotten a new kimono to wear to dinner. Kagome looked down at the formal kimono that she wore. It was nothing like she had ever worn before. The material felt so smooth and light on her skin, making her wonder how anything so elegant could feel so comfortable. _Too bad my okaa-san couldn't see me looking like this. _Kagome thoughts wandered to wonder if Inuyasha would like the way she looked in clothes from their time. She frowned as she remembered the way he had looked at her the first time she wore clothes from his time. Kaede had dressed her in miko robes. All Inuyasha could think of was that I looked like Kikyo. Kagome scolded herself mentally. 

_You're not supposed to think about him anymore. Why are you torturing yourself this way? He chose Kikyo, after all this time, he chose her and not you. You promised yourself to give up on him. Besides, it's not like you could have been with him anyway. You're from the future, and he's from the past. When the jewel is completed what would you do then? You don't even know what he would do with the Shikon no Tama once it is complete. Would he decide to become a full youkai like he keeps saying or would he maybe wish for Kikyo's life. _Tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes and she shook her head furiously. _Don't cry, don't cry, do NOT cry. _Kagome felt a single tear fall and hugged herself tight.

"Kagome onee-chan, daijobu desu ka?" Kagome quickly rubbed her eyes with her fists like a child and looked up. Standing in the doorway behind her, Sesshoumaru was studying her intently. She saw that Rin was watching her with wide eyes. "Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama, why is Kagome onee-chan crying?" Kagome was relieved when Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the little girl.

"I do not know why she cries Rin."

"Daijobu. Daijobu. I just got something in my eye Rin." Smiling tremulously, she rubbed her eyes comically making the little girl laugh. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her words. Kneeling beside Rin, Kagome hugged the little girl. "So Rin-chan, what shall we do today?"

"Tomorrow is Sesshoumaru-sama's birthday Kagome onee-chan." The little girl leaned forward and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Onee-chan, can you help Rin make a gift for Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru in surprise, which he ignored as he lounged at the door. She suddenly had the insane urge to giggle. _This kid is just too cute. He's trying to look as if he's not interested but I have a feeling he is._ Kagome smiled brightly at Rin and nodded enthusiastically. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshoumaru turn towards the door and Rin turned to follow her idol out. As Sesshoumaru and Rin turned to leave, Kagome realized that Jaken was glaring at her as he followed behind his master. Kagome shivered, the look in Jaken's eyes disturbed her.

*    *    *    *    *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, commands that you join him for dinner." So saying, the small youkai started tapping his feet impatiently as he waited for Kagome to follow him. Kagome stood and stared down at the youkai with her nose in the air and flounced off down the hall while Jaken ran to catch up. Kagome giggled to herself as she imagined the look on Jaken's face. _Serves him right, thinks I'm below him, does he? _Eventually, the snooty youkai managed to catch up and led the way to the dining room. 

Kagome never failed to be amazed by the magnificence of this castle. The dining room was huge and had a long table in the center. Hanging on one of the walls was a depiction of a distinguished white dog, which Kagome assumed was Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father, the Taiyoukai. Kagome took her place at the table opposite Rin and winked at the little girl. Rin giggled and turned to the head of the table where Sesshoumaru was seated. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, close your eyes. Rin has a surprise for Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Rin but closed his eyes to humor the child. Rin waved her hands in Sesshoumaru face a couple times and then nodded at Kagome. Kagome put her fingers to her lips and then grabbed Rin's hand. Together they ran back to Kagome's room and looked at the gift they had wrapped earlier. Kagome had no wrapping paper so she had settled for wrapping the gift in a silky red cloth that Rin had brought her. The two girls had had a hard time deciding on what they would make for Sesshoumaru yesterday, as they had no clue what the youkai liked. Kagome knew Sesshoumaru liked the Tetsusaiga but no way was she going to get him that. The gift they had decided on had taken them all day but Kagome was satisfied with the way it came out. And so they headed back to the dining room to find Sesshoumaru with his chin resting on his hands with eyes still closed. Rin giggled as she and Kagome placed the youkai's gift in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, open your eyes!" Rin and Kagome looked on in anticipation as Sesshoumaru looked down. The youkai had no expression on his face whatsoever but then again that was normal for Sesshoumaru. The lord glanced at Rin to find the girl hopping from foot to foot in excitement as she waited for him to open her gift. His brother's wench seemed to have momentarily forgotten that she was his captive and looked excited to see him open the gift. Sesshoumaru gazed at his birthday present curiously. It was wrapped in a silky red cloth that greatly resembled a certain set of curtains in Rin's room. He'd never received a birthday present before. 

He remembered a time when the human wench that his father married had thrown a fit because Inuyasha wasn't getting a gift from otou-san. He didn't understand why Inuyasha was getting a gift from their otou-san when it was an occasion that happened every year. Sesshoumaru remembered glancing at their father and the exasperated look in otou-san's eyes as he tried to placate the woman. Right after, otou-san had ruffled the young Sesshoumaru hair and laughed as he joked about humans and their customs. Not that Sesshoumaru had never gotten a gift before from their parents, it just wasn't a birthday present. Gifts from his okaa-san had been for special occasions, like the first time he managed to fully control his demon's rage. His father had been proud and relieved that he had learned to control his demon's rage. The then young youkai's father had been relieved to know that the same incident that happened would not occur again. Sesshoumaru's eyes went glacier cold at the distant memories.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama! Open your gift, Sesshoumaru-sama." He brought his attention back to the gift in front of him and unwrapped it carefully. _It wouldn't be worth the trouble to get new curtains…_ Sesshoumaru mentally sighed at the thought. The cloth slid down as he untied the narrow cloth that was tied in a bow. A painting of three stick people and something green with buggy eyes. Rin was looking over Sesshoumaru's shoulders as he looked at the painting and pointed at each figure happily. "See Sesshoumaru-sama, the figure with the long white hair is Sesshoumaru-sama. The small one is Rin and the one with the skirt is Kagome-neechan. Oh oh, and that's Jaken with the big eyes." Sesshoumaru looked at the happy faces on the stick figures representing Rin and Kagome. They were both wearing big smiles. Amused he realized that the figure representing him had no expression on his face. Sesshoumaru sniffed to cover his amusement. "Ne ne, Sesshoumaru-sama, look at Kagome-neechan's painting now."

Sesshoumaru placed Rin's painting beside his chair in order to see the painting behind it. There, on canvas was a depiction of himself, in his real form howling to a full moon. The detail was astonishing as he thought back on the fact that the human girl had only seen him in his real form on one occasion. And on that occasion she had been more likely trying to survive than study his features. Almost like a dream, a depiction of himself in his current form was placed in front of the dog demon. Peeking out from behind him in the painting was Rin smiling her gaped tooth smile. It was a beautiful work of art, coming from a human. Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and Kagome to find them peering at him expectantly.

"SESSHOUMARU, RELEASE KAGOME RIGHT NOW, YOU BASTARD."

It had taken them a week to find Sesshoumaru's palace and when they had found it they hadn't known it. They had traveled with barely any rest, as Inuyasha would insist they move on. As it was, everyone agreed they should hurry and find Kagome before anything happened to her. With Kirara's help Sango and Miroku was able to cover greater distance than would be possible on foot. Following Kagome and Sesshoumaru's scent they were stumped when the scent suddenly disappeared when they reached a thick forest. At that point they had decided to travel in a straight line and see if they would encounter the scent while it had not faded completely. Luckily for them, some distance along they had managed to once a get catch onto Kagome's scent near the edge of the forest. When they arrived, Inuyasha could still smell Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's scent but there was nothing before them. All they could see was an empty field but Inuyasha insisted that Kagome's scent lingered there. There was also a faint scent of another human but strangely enough, there was no youkai scent at the end of the trail. It was as if it had faded away with the wind. Thinking back to how Naraku hid his scent Miroku deduced that a similar kind of magic could be at work. Shippo had seen the palace from a distance but the group had thought he was seeing things. A strange thing had happened at that time as Inuyasha had gone quiet and was just staring into nothingness. Inuyasha had then walked to a spot nowhere in particular and placed his hand in the air. Muttering something Inuyasha had somehow managed to dispel the barrier and the palace spread before him. And now they stood at the entrance of Sesshoumaru's palace as they awaited a response of some kind.

_This place… I used to live here with my okaa-san. _

The door opened to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Inuyasha and friends were surprised to find Kagome just standing next to Sesshoumaru in a kimono. All in all, Kagome looked fine and in fact, looked very well treated. At the moment Kagome was looking at Sesshoumaru anxiously. _He's not going to hurt them is he__?_ Sesshoumaru's face was emotionless as usual so Kagome turned to look at her friends. _Inuyasha… _Kagome's hair whipped the air as she shook her head. _This is not the time to think about what happened, you have to stop them. _Kagome head raised her head in surprise as she felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her shoulder. The youkai was not looking at her but somehow Kagome felt like he knew what she was feeling.

All Inuyasha saw was Sesshoumaru's hand on Kagome. Inuyasha growled and charged towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru rushed forward and slashed with his own claws. _Impulsive as always, attacking while the one he is trying to save stands a chance of also being injured._ As predicted, Inuyasha evaded the attack while Sesshoumaru steered the hanyou further from where Kagome stood. Inuyasha attacked with his claws but none of the blows managed to connect as Sesshoumaru evaded them with his superior speed. Unsheathing Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha let loose a powerful swing causing pieces of the ground to fly at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru easily evaded the attack and went on the offensive forcing Inuyasha to back up each time he blocked or evaded.

Standing above them on a balcony, Rin and Jaken watched the fight with the utmost confidence that their Sesshoumaru-sama would win. On the ground Miroku looked at Kagome with a thoughtful expression. She didn't look as worried for Inuyasha as she usually did whenever the hanyou fought. Actually, she looked annoyed as she watched the two dog demons. _The look on Kagome's face before she buried her face in her hands… It was a look of pain and I think it would be safe to say it was because of Inuyasha._ Curiously, Kagome had not looked worried or scared when Sesshoumaru had placed he hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha, as worried about Kagome as he was probably did not notice that fact. Kagome had looked surprised, but something had flashed in her eyes as she looked up.

"Sango, why do you think Kagome-sama is still standing over there and hasn't come over to us yet?" Sango turned to the houshi in surprise. "Also, there is another here that has the scent of a human. Who is it and why would Sesshoumaru, a youkai who hates humans, be living with one."

With that said, Miroku headed towards Kagome with Sango following behind him. Shippo tore his eyes away from the fight and started running towards Kagome as he saw the couple heading towards Kagome. Shouting her name, the kitsune cub leapt into her arms as Kagome turned at her name. Shippo was almost crying as he hugged the teenage girl telling her how he had thought he'd never see her again. Kagome hugged the kitsune comfortingly and smiled as her friends approached her.

"Kagome-chan, daijobu desu ka? We heard what happened with you and Inuyasha." Sango hugged Kagome and watched as her smile became tinged with sadness.

"Daijobu. I've decided that it's about time I smartened up and stop torturing myself over Inuyasha and Kikyo. I don't even know what will happen between Inuyasha and I once the Shikon no Tama is complete." Looking down at her hands, Kagome smiled slightly. "I've been torturing myself for so long, trying to figure out who Inuyasha loves. I finally realized it doesn't matter because I don't belong in this time and Kikyo is a living doll. The way I see it, she has a better chance of staying with Inuyasha than I do. Once the jewel is complete, who knows if I'll still be able to use the well to travel back and forth." Kagome lifted her eyes to Sango's sympathetic eyes. "And so, I've decided to do the smart thing and not go beyond the relationship of friends with Inuyasha."

Suddenly, Kagome heard a croak from the balcony where Rin and Jaken stood. Kagome gasped as she realized the fight had gotten more heated, as Inuyasha became frustrated at not being able to hit Sesshoumaru. The two youkai were also getting very close to the balcony as Inuyasha kept slashing with Tetsusaiga. Kagome watched Inuyasha prepare to use the Wound of the Wind as if the world was suddenly running in slow motion. It was going to hit the balcony and with it Rin. Kagome realized that there was no way to stop Inuyasha in time. There wasn't even enough time to utter "Osuwari". It happened in an instant. If anyone had blinked, they would have missed what happened. Someone was screaming and dimly, Kagome realized that she was the one who was screaming. Inuyasha had released the Wound of the Wind and it had hit the balcony.

Slowly, the smoke cleared and rubble could be seen where the balcony used to be. A hole was blasted in the wall of the palace, baring the room's contents to all. All was quiet as they saw the victims of the blow. There, kneeling on one knee, with his back towards them was Sesshoumaru. There was a golden glow about him that seemed to originate from Tenseiga. A big gash could be seen on the youkai's back, dyeing his white kimono with splatters of blood around the wound.

*    *    *    *    *

Xiaome's ramblings:

Japanese used:

Daijobu desu ka? – means "are you okay"

Toukijin – Sesshoumaru's sword, made from the tooth of one of Naraku's spawns

                Toukijin cuts enemies with sword pressure alone.

The rest of the Japanese words in here aren't hard to figure out so I'll leave it to you. ^_~

Ok, for the sake of my fic I had Kagome paint really fast. I don't know if it is possible to finish a work of art so quickly! ^^;;; I've never really written a fight scene before but I hope this conveys what I want it to. Hehe, please use your imagination to remember how Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru usually fight in the anime.

As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated and surely do help the in the inspiration department.


	7. The Past and A Kiss

Hi hi! 

Well, I tried my best to get this chapter out as soon as possible since I was "evil" for leaving it at a cliff hanger ^_~ It wasn't intentional, it just seemed like a good place to end at the time so, gomen ne. But still, it took me quite a long time to finish this chapter. ~_~ And for some odd reason I couldn't get into fanfiction.net. GO figure.

Note: As usual, Inuyasha and friends do not belong to me but to Takahashi Rumiko and so on.

      Reposted just to fix some grammatical errors :p Thanks to everyone who wrote a review, especially to those who review often! ^_^ 

Just to remind everyone, this story takes place not long after Sesshoumaru meets Rin. At this point, Inuyasha doesn't know that without Tetsusaiga he would be unable to control his youkai blood.

This chapter starts off with a flashback but I hope the chapter is not too confusing. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Past and A Kiss 

~    ~    ~

Inuyasha was having an outing with his okaa-san in a field near a human village. Energetic little child that he was, Inuyasha had run a distance away from his mother and was chasing a rabbit. Not paying attention to where he was heading, the young Inuyasha wandered even closer to the human village without realizing it. The next thing Inuyasha knew, rocks pelted his skin as he tried to protect his head from the sudden barrage of stones. Through the pain, Inuyasha could hear his attackers yelling. _It's a demon. Kill it. It's a monster._ The young Inuyasha, because of the physical and emotional abuse combined, became enraged beyond reason. Growling, he rushed forward and before the group of humans surrounding him knew what happened their comrades were lying in a pool of their own blood.

Sesshoumaru arrived to see Inuyasha giving chase to two humans in the direction of the field. At the time, the younger Sesshoumaru's eyes had widened at the carnage caused by his brother. Catching up to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru found him sitting on his haunches, eyes glowing with violence. The two humans, a child and a man, were both dead. In the moment Sesshoumaru had taken to glance over at the bodies, Inuyasha attacked. Surprised, Sesshoumaru evaded Inuyasha's claws and called his name. Not wanting to hurt his half-brother he tried to calm the boy down by calling his name. When calling his name had no effect, Sesshoumaru thought it would be prudent to knock the boy unconscious before he hurt himself. Although young, Sesshoumaru was the elder as well as a full youkai, and so, easily managed to hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha released a scream of rage that brought his okaa-san rushing towards them. When she arrived, it was to find Sesshoumaru holding onto Inuyasha's arm and slamming the smaller boy into a tree.

The woman had rushed over to the now unconscious boy and scooped him into her arms. Casting a fearful look at Sesshoumaru, she ran quickly towards the castle as though the boy would try to kill her also. The youkai looked at the bodies of the humans once more in distaste, after all, they did attack and try to kill a youkai. _But otou-san says that we should try to get along with the humans although they are different. _Sighing, Sesshoumaru delivered the bodies to the entrance of the human village so that they could take care of their dead. Heading back to the palace, Sesshoumaru wondered if otou-san knew what had happened yet. Otou-san would not be happy with what happened, as he didn't tolerate killing humans unless it was absolutely necessary.

Upon his return, a servant informed Sesshoumaru that he had been summoned to the throne room by his otou-san. On his way to the throne room, Sesshoumaru wondered how the brat was doing. He had nothing against the Inuyasha, but the boy seemed to be spoiled by his mother. Although the human woman had been married to the Taiyoukai for six years now, Sesshoumaru had no liking for her. He couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was about her that he disliked. Although his otou-san had a liking for humans, from what Sesshoumaru had seen of humans, they were a distasteful lot. Many offended his keen sense of smell and more oft than not, were lacking in intelligence.

     Approaching the throne room, Sesshoumaru pondered upon his relationship with Inuyasha. When the hanyou had come into this world, he had disliked the cub. He had no need for another shallow being living with them. When possible, Sesshoumaru had done his best to avoid both mother and son, only appearing when his presence was requested by his otou-san. But as fate would have it, he had found a five years old Inuyasha crying because his favorite ball had rolled into a cave. Sesshoumaru had taken one look at the small crying face and sighed inwardly. _At least the boy had enough sense not to wander into a dark cave on his own._ Killing the demon that was playing with the lost ball, Sesshoumaru returned the ball to the hanyou. To his chagrin, from that day on the cub had taken to following Sesshoumaru around. The cub's constant hovering was an annoyance but Sesshoumaru found that the hanyou was not as dumb as he had thought. Slowly, Sesshoumaru found that Inuyasha grew on him and he found that the boy was tolerable.

     Looking up, Sesshoumaru realized that he was standing before the doors of the throne room where two stone statues of legendary inuyoukai stood in their true, majestic forms. Entering the throne room, Sesshoumaru bowed to the inutaiyoukai, his father. Next to his father, the human woman cast fearful looks at the young youkai, as though he would attack her at any moment. Giving her a cold look, Sesshoumaru watched as the woman shifted closer to his otou-san without expression. Inuyasha wasn't present, but the condition he was in, Sesshoumaru didn't really expect him to be there.

     "Sesshoumaru. Did you attack your brother?" At the taiyoukai's nod, Inuyasha's okaa-san grabbed otou-san's hand and held on tightly. "Explain to us what happened today."

     "I arrived in the field by town to find Inuyasha giving chase to two humans: one old, one young. As I had just arrived on the scene, I was unable to do more than watch as he ripped them apart with his claws. As soon as I had gotten near Inuyasha, he attacked me. And the rest, I'm sure his okaa-san has already told you."

     The taiyoukai's eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the words but it was gone in a fraction of a second. As it was, Sesshoumaru was told that Inuyasha would recover when he awoke but nothing was explained as to why the hanyou had turned suddenly vicious. Shrugging it off as otou-san's business, he had not given it any further thought. From that day on, Inuyasha's okaa-san always shrunk away from Sesshoumaru's prescence and stayed glued to otou-san's side constantly. The human woman's view of Sesshoumaru did not concern him, but otou-san wasn't happy about the situation. But as fate would have it, not two months later otou-san was mortally injured by the dragon youkai with a body of steel, Ryuukotsuei. It was at that time that Sesshoumaru received Tenseiga and it was most likely that it was also then that otou-san used the last of his strength to hide his grave within Inuyasha's eye. Soon afterwards, Inuyasha's mother, unable to stand being in Sesshoumaru's presence any longer, left the castle. The human had left in the dead of the night, taking Inuyasha with her.

     Sesshoumaru had known the woman's plan but saw no reason to stop Inuyasha's okaa-san as he had no real liking of her. The youkai followed the fleeing woman silently as she had chosen to leave at such a bad time, solely because there remained a sense of responsibility towards Inuyasha. Their lands were surrounded by many demons trying to take advantage of the death of a taiyoukai. Anyone with common sense would realize that right after the death of the ruling demon of the land, chaos would rule, and yet the woman had chosen this time to run. Sesshoumaru watched in exasperation. The foolish woman was asking directions from a demon while Inuyasha clung to her skirts. The hanyou probably sensed something was not right but was not old enough to know what it was. Suddenly, the cub let go of his okaa-san's hand and ran slightly ahead to where Sesshoumaru was watching them. Sniffing his small nose he carefully sniffed the air as though he smelled something he recognized. Turning suddenly, the hanyou growled at the demon disguised as a man and pulled his okaa-san away from the youkai. The man smiled evilly before dropping his false form as fangs appeared and his nails lengthened to become claws: a wolf youkai.

"Run Inuyasha. Get out of here." Inuyasha's okaa-san had picked up a log and had pushed the hanyou behind her. "RUN."

_Well, the human woman finally managed to do something right. With the way she cowered whenever I was around I would have thought she would have just turned and ran._ Actually, Sesshoumaru was impressed with her love for her cub. It reminded him of his own okaa-san and the way he would always protect him. It was almost the same situation as with Sesshoumaru and his okaa-san. The only difference being her mother had gotten into a life-threatening situation because of him. The young Sesshoumaru had stumbled into Ryuukotsui's lair and his okaa-san had been there to rescue him. This was one of the reasons why otou-san had taken off to fight the dragon youkai when his whereabouts were discovered. 

Looking back at the scene below him, Sesshoumaru saw that Inuyasha had ran a short distance away and the youkai was attacking the woman. _It's too late._ The youkai had been standing beside the woman the whole time. At any time, the youkai could have killed the woman in less than a heartbeat but probably wanted the added bonus of also capturing the boy. Sesshoumaru jumped to land in front of the wolf youkai just as the youkai slashed the woman's throat. Seeing Sesshoumaru, the wolf youkai threw the corpse of Inuyasha's okaa-san at Sesshoumaru. Instead of dodging, Sesshoumaru slashed through the corpse to kill the wolf youkai. Unfortunately, the moment Sesshoumaru slashed through the woman was when Inuyasha turned around.

~       ~_End of Flashback~_        ~

     A soft whimper broke the stunned silence that followed. Sesshoumaru slowly rose to his feet, pushing off with one hand placed on the ground. Slowly, the youkai turned to face the one who had struck him and bounded softly off the broken balcony towards the ground below. In his arms, a little girl clung tightly to his kimono, her eyes streaming with tears of fear. Kagome sighed with relief at seeing Rin unhurt and rushed towards Sesshoumaru as he landed softly on the ground. Her friends watched with part shock and part fear, as they wondered if Sesshoumaru would attack Kagome when she approached the youkai. Sinking to one knee once again, Sesshoumaru handed Rin to Kagome without a word. Standing beside the demon lord, Kagome sensed that he was tense with anger. There were probably few things that could cause Sesshoumaru to lose his temper, and apparently, Rin was one of them. Kagome rubbed Rin's back comfortingly while she anxiously wondered what Sesshoumaru would do. The youkai gazed at the crying Rin silently.

     "Rin. Stop crying." Kagome's eyes widened in surprised anger at his quiet command and opened her mouth to make an angry retort. She had barely gotten Sesshoumaru's name out when Kagome realized that Rin had stopped crying. Hearing a small hiccup, Kagome looked down to find that Rin was rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. As the little girl lowered her hands, Kagome was amazed to find a happy smile on Rin's face. Rin tapped on Kagome's shoulder, letting the teen know that she wanted to get down. Walking over to Sesshoumaru, the little girl bowed energeticly to the youkai.

     "Sesshoumaru-sama protected Rin again! Sesshoumaru-sama daisuki!"

     Sesshoumaru placed a hand upon Rin's head, acknowledging her words, but not taking his eyes off of Inuyasha. The hanyou's turbulent eyes hidden by his long hair, the Tetsusaiga's tip slowly lowered to touch the ground. _How did this happen? I almost killed a little girl, human and defenseless. All I wanted was to save Kagome from Sesshoumaru. Instead, at this moment she is standing with my brother, her captor, but also the one who saved the little girl. _Miroku laid a consoling hand on his shoulder, only to have it shaken off. Shaking his head, Miroku took his position behind Inuyasha, if Sesshoumaru should attack, he would assist the hanyou.

     Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha dispassionately as the hanyou stood with his head bowed in guilt. Inuyasha's failure to notice Rin had almost cost Sesshoumaru to lose something important. Although, through the use Tenseiga he would have been able to bring her back for reasons he didn't care to think upon Sesshoumaru did not wish Rin to be hurt. The carelessness Inuyasha showed could not be allowed to go unpunished. Sesshoumaru's gaze took in Inuyasha's friends and assessed them. Although, they held a level of importance to the hanyou, they were not enough. The things of importance to Inuyasha were easy enough to see. These things included the Shikon no Tama, Kikyo, Kagome, and the Tetsusaiga, not necessarily in that order. Tetsusaiga would be his in due time but the other three things required more thought. Sesshoumaru had no interest in the Shikon no Tama as he had no need to use objects to increase his strength. Also, with the acquirement of the Shikon no Tama would bring many lesser demons constantly giving chase. Sesshoumaru did not need the added job as guardian of the jewel and it would be useless without the purifying powers of a miko. The thought of having anything to do with Kikyo was distasteful. A miko corrupt with darkness and hate, living off of the souls of others was irony at top form. That means only Kagome was left as a feasible choice.

     Kagome was a small distance behind him and the moment talking to the young kitsune that always seems to cling to her. Kneeling on one knee, she smiled and patted the kitsune comfortingly. Rin captured her attention as she began tugging on the kitsune's tail. The surprised Shippo yelped causing Kagome and Rin to giggle. Soothing the cub, Kagome introduce the two young ones and admonished Rin gently about pulling on tails. But when the cub and Rin turned away, Sesshoumaru saw the cheerful face slowly fade to be replaced by a worried look as she watched Inuyasha.

            Sesshoumaru found himself staring into worried eyes as Kagome raised her eyes to his. Her blue-grey eyes seemed to beg him not to be angry and not to hurt her friends. Sesshoumaru's gaze was cool as he regarded Kagome's eyes. With her gaze fixed on his, Sesshoumaru delved into Kagome's thoughts. He saw the familiar red haze of pain from when he first found her but it was oddly diminished. He focused on the more dominating shade of fear and found he was able to see her thoughts more clearly than the first few times he had touched her mind. Sesshoumaru saw that she feared that he would hurt her friends. Seeking to know more he stumbled over a stray thought. A part of Kagome also feared for Sesshoumaru's safety in addition to the safety of her friends and Inuyasha. _Silly human, _he thought to himself,_ this injury is nothing._ He saw Kagome's eyes widen slightly and immediately shut off the contact.

Then, without warning, Sesshoumaru was standing beside Kagome, his hand on her shoulder. Surprised by the sudden contact, Kagome found herself staring up at Sesshoumaru. His hold on her was firm but it didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her. Maybe it was from seeing the way Sesshoumaru treated Rin, but Kagome found that she wasn't scared that he would hurt her, not really anyway. It was strange, but a moment ago, she could have sworn she heard Sesshoumaru's voice in her head. Shippo shouted Kagome's name at seeing her situation, bringing Inuyasha out of his daze. Sango and Miroku had already taken battle stances at seeing this sudden development. Kagome began to worry, not about herself, but about Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Sesshoumaru would have no problem killing them and she wasn't sure that Inuyasha could defeat the youkai lord. The most likely explanation as to why he had not killed her yet was because Rin liked her. Also, it seemed that Sesshoumaru wanted her to teach him what love was. Kagome blinked, then blushed. _Mou, this isn't the time to be thinking about things like that! Especially about a cold-blooded killer. Kagome no baka!_

Inuyasha clenched Tetsusaiga tightly, helplessly at seeing Kagome held hostage by Sesshoumaru knowing that the youkai could kill her before he could get near them. _Knowing Sesshoumaru, he probably wants Tetsusaiga. _Inuyasha shook his head in frustration. _I… would give Tetsusaiga to Sesshoumaru in exchange for Kagome's life._ Resigned, Inuyasha returned Tetsusaiga to its sheath and removed it from his belt, holding it out in front of him. He looked up to find Sesshoumaru with a small, amused smirk on his usually expressionless face.

     "For the moment, what I want is not Tetsusaiga."

     Inuyasha looked up in shock. Kagome stood in confusion. _If Sesshoumaru doesn't want Tetsusaiga what else would he want from Inuyasha?_ Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru and the world came to a sudden stop. They all watched in disbelief as Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome. 

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    

Thanks for reading, comments and critics much appreciated. This chapter struck me as a bit confusing so please, do tell. Time to start work on next chapter so maybe it won't take me as long to get the next chapter out ^^;;;;


	8. Aftermath

Hi hi everyone ^_^  
  


*Xiaome sweatdrops as she sees various fruits and vegetables chucked at her.

Ano… I know, I know, it was a crazy cliffhanger I left last chapter. Hehe. My bad. ~_~

And, yeah, I'm not very good with titles. ^^;;;

Chapter 7: What Happened After 

     Kagome's eyes were wide with shock as she stood with Sesshoumaru's lips over hers. His lips were warm on hers and she thought inanely that Sesshoumaru had nice lips. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's small puffs of breath on his lips and was shocked at his lack of revulsion. It was, of course, a plan to enrage Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had intended only to cause the hanyou pain for nearly killing Sesshoumaru's charge. Instead, what had merely been a means to an end had turned into something unpredictable. _She tasted good._

     Sango, Miroku, and the two young ones, Shippo and Rin, stared wide-eyed at the scene before them. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga helplessly. His heart clenched painfully as he watched what was going on right in front of him. _Is this how Kagome felt when she saw me in the forest with Kikyo? _Unable to look away, Inuyasha berated himself for letting this happen to Kagome, for not be able to prevent Sesshoumaru take advantage of her. Inuyasha growled in angry frustration as the kiss seemed to last forever. Finally, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss only to brush his lips against Kagome's ear. Then he pushed her forward, causing her to stumble slightly. Sango rushed forward as Kagome quickly spun around, inexplicably wanting to see the expression in Sesshoumaru's eyes. The youkai was nowhere to be seen and neither was Rin.

     So it happened that Kagome ended up traveling with Inuyasha once again as they continued their quest for the Shikon shards. Along the way, Inuyasha learned that without Tetsusaiga he would lose control of his youkai blood when threatened by mortal danger. With repeated transformations, the uncontrollable flow of the strong youkai blood would cause him to lose his sanity and become a beast that knew only battle. And so time passed and what happened with Sesshoumaru faded from the minds of everyone, except for three. To these three, the incident remained fresh in their minds, haunting their daily lives with the feelings and thoughts invoked by what had passed on that day.

     How had things turned out the way they had? Kagome treated everyone as though nothing had happened; her relationships with them remained the same as before. All remained the same except Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was his usual rude self and Kagome got mad at him like before. But it didn't go unnoticed by the hanyou that  the anger seemed a bit forced at times. It was the same way with his efforts to make Kagome lose her temper in attempt to have things the way they were before. Kagome seemed reluctant to touch him and it made them all awkward when it became obvious. Where before she often rode on Inuyasha's back, lately Kagome preferred riding with Sango on Kirara. That meant he had to carry the houshi on his back, of course, the new arrangement was not welcomed by neither Miroku nor Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha watched as Kagome seemed to slip further and further from him with each passing day. He frowned, unable to pinpoint what made him so dissatisfied with the relationship between Kagome and him. Ever since that incident with Sesshoumaru, and the scene with Kikyo, something seemed to be missing in his relationship with Kagome. Of their little group, Kagome was the first he had met. She was the one who drew out the good in him and in many ways she helped him accept his identity as a hanyou. She was the first to find out the date when he turned human and he trusted her to keep that secret safe. Inuyasha shook his head in annoyance, the garbled mess of thoughts confusing him. Inuyasha wondered idly what Kagome had felt when Sesshoumaru had kissed her.

     Lingering further behind, Kagome was walking with Sango while Inuyasha lead the group. Ever since she had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo she found that the comfortable relationship they had before had become awkward. At times, Kagome found her resolve weakening but held to her decision of having Inuyasha only as a friend. Late at night, when no one was watching, Kagome would softly touch her fingertips to her lips and remember. At that time, when Sesshoumaru had kissed her, he had whispered something in her ear, something confusing.

*    *    *    *    *

     "Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama. Ne, when is Kagome-neechan coming to visit?"

     "…."

     "Ne ne, Kagome-neechan daisuki! We had fun when she came with us last time. I hope she visits soon!"

     "She doesn't know where we are, Rin." Sesshoumaru watched Rin's mood deflate a bit, inexplicably tugging at his heartstrings. "She is probably with the hanyou somewhere, searching for the Shikon shards."

     "Oh, she too busy for us then?" The youkai watched in alarm as Rin's face fell. Refusing to let his alarm show, the youkai adopted an expression of faint curiousity, as if waiting for her next words. _Don't start crying, don't start crying, do not start crying._ After witnessing Rin's tears for the first time, Sesshoumaru found that he did not like to see his young charge crying. Sesshoumaru almost sighed with relief as the child tilted her head to one side and smiled brightly without warning, eyeing Sesshoumaru expectantly. "Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama, if we helped Kagome-neechan find the Shikon shards she would have time to see us, right?"

     "Rin, the Shikon no Tama, and now its shards, are dangerous. The Shikon draws evil towards it like moths to a flame. Those wanting to possess the Shikon would stop at nothing to get what they wanted."

     "But that means that Kagome-neechan is in danger! What if she gets hurt? Then she won't be able to come play with Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama."

     "…."

     It had been over two months since Sesshoumaru had left Kagome by his ancestral home. Thoughts of the young miko had continued to haunt him in her absence. Something had happened when he had used his psychic powers on Kagome, something different. Somehow, a link had been established between Kagome and himself. Sesshoumaru pondered the possibility of such an occurrence. He had never heard any mention from his okaasan of such a possibility through the use of their psychic powers. There was also no other answer as to why he felt Kagome's feelings so keenly, with little effort.

     Sesshoumaru brooded. A mere human should not affect him so, after, he was the lord of the Western Lands. _But, _he reasoned,_ I have not yet discovered for myself the source of the warmth radiated from that girl's soul. Touching it had brought back feelings I thought were long dead. It had been comforting and I felt… joy?_ Any warm feelings had long since been banished by long years as sole ruler of the Western Lands. In order to rule absolutely required that he instill fear in the hearts' of his enemies. It was weakness to show softness for with his great power came great responsibility. The thought that he was becoming soft troubled him.

     Gazing at the stars, their light calmed the troubled youkai, reminding Sesshoumaru of his okaasan. Okaasan had said that if ever he was troubled, look to the stars. There was much he had forgotten in the many years that had passed but some memories of his okaasan stayed with him. She had said that each shining star held a dream. When his okaasan had been near death, she had told Sesshoumaru to watch for her star. When she left this world, she would join the stars above and shine down on him. She would give him hope to achieve his dreams for only she truly understood him.

     His dream. Sesshoumaru himself did not know what his dream was. Once he had dreamed to have what his otousan and okaasan had together, that one true soul mate. But apparently, that had not been real, as his otousan had mated with another after the death of Sesshoumaru's birth mother. His okaasan, Sesshoumaru recognized, was different from other female youkai. Often, the female youkai, more often than not, was the more vicious in comparison with the male youkai. Sesshoumaru's okaasan was compassionate and loyal mate to his father. A powerful youkai in her own right, it was from his okaasan that Sesshoumaru inherited his psychic powers. And it was his okaasan that taught his otousan compassion for humans.

     Sesshoumaru's thoughts strayed to a certain human at that thought. That Kagome was different from every other human he had ever encountered. From his observations, the wench showed more intelligence than the humans he usually encountered. She had managed to somehow gain Inuyasha's protection and cooperation after all. Although Sesshoumaru did not think much of the hanyou, he knew of Inuyasha's rash and stubborn behavior and the fact that Kagome could control the hanyou was impressive. Also surprising the youkai was the miko's scent. Sesshoumaru delicate sense of smell was often offended by the odors given off by humans but the Kagome was different. Her scent was enticing. Altogether, Kagome was a different type of being than those Sesshoumaru was used to. Where exactly Kagome came from was unknown as he had never been interested enough to find out. The question bothered the youkai now. Sesshoumaru sensed intuitively that the answer would prove quite interesting indeed.

*    *    *    *    *

     Kagome tried desperately to calm her harsh breathing. Although she had managed to place a fair distance between Kikyo and herself, Kagome didn't hold any false hope to the dark miko giving up the chase. Remembering the look of hatred in Kikyo's eyes, Kagome shivered. She did not understand why Kikyo hated her and wanted to kill her so much. Was it just for the reason that Kikyo couldn't stand there being two of her or was it because she wished to possess the rest of her soul?

     Kagome and the others had been searching for a Shikon shard she had sensed nearby when Naraku's poisonous bees had appeared. As usual when dealing with Naraku, the situation soon became chaotic as many youkai attacked their close-knit group. Kagome had been standing off to a side with Shippo while Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku battled the waves of youkai. Suddenly, her upper armed had burned with pain. Surprised, she had looked up to find Kikyo, eyes glowing with hatred for the injured girl. Shippo, watching the battle intently, had not realized the drama taking place right behind his back.

     Seeing Kikyo reach back to notch another arrow, Kagome had panicked. She knew Kiko had no reservations as to whether the kitsune was hurt in the crossfire as she tried to kill Kagome. Deciding quickly, she had turned and ran away from her friends. _That hadn't been the brightest idea_, she reflected as she listened intently for Kikyo. Now she was too far away for Inuyasha to reach them in time. Kagome had known the dark miko meant to kill her but had not realized how badly Kikyo had wanted her dead. It seemed too much of a coincidence that Kikyo's attempt to take her life happened when Naraku attacked.

     Kagome gave a muffled gasp of surprise as a clawed hand suddenly covered her mouth and she was pulled away from the tree she was hiding behind. A split second later, her eyes widened further as an arrow imbedded itself into the tree. Horrified, Kagome realized that the arrow would have pierced her heart if she hadn't been pulled away. Kagome tried to see who held her but stopped her struggles as the hold tightened in warning. The hand over her mouth was removed after a slight pause, as if her captor was gauging if she would scream when released. Next thing she knew, Kagome felt herself being lifted into her savior's arms and flying through the air. Kagome cracked open her tightly closed eyes, catching a glimpse of long white hair flying through the air. _Inuyasha? But how'd he get here so quickly…_ Blinking in an attempt to see more clearly with the wind blowing into her eyes Kagome caught a glimpse of white cloth flapping wildly. _White clothing?!_ Kagome's eyes snapped open in shock to find herself faced with Sesshoumaru's profile. Looking down, she found Kikyo watching her with cold eyes.

*    *    *    *    *

Phew. Finally another chapter. ^_^

Just a few things about this chapter 

Is a girl oneechan or neechan??

Is Sesshoumaru too OOC?

Is this considered a cliff-hanger? I hope not.

As usual, I would love to hear some feedback. 

And to all those Inuyasha/Kagome based people, I respect your view but this fic is really leaning to Sesshoumaru/kagome. To all those that argued that point with me I'm grateful that you cared enough to email me and that you were all so nice in the way you argued your points. ^_^

Xiaome


	9. Decisions

Disclaimer: What? You thought Inuyasha belonged to me? Surely not. ;p

IMPORTANT (if you don't read this you might be confused later):

In the anime, Inuyasha witnessed Kikyo's attempt on Kagome's life when Kikyo stole the Shikon shard from her. BUT, in the manga, Inuyasha was not aware that Kikyo threatened Kagome's life, only that Kikyo took the Shikon shard.

My story follows the manga. I added to it that Inuyasha knew about Kikyo giving Naraku the stolen shard but was unaware of her attempts on Kagome's life.

Thanks so much to the people who answered my questions about oneechan and neechan, especially those who emailed me a detailed explanation. ^_^

Anyways, ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

     "HENTAI!"

     Kagome's deafening scream reverberated in Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears. Momentarily, Sesshoumaru entertained the idea of dropping the kicking and screaming girl. Luckily for Kagome, Sesshoumaru could just imagine Rin's face when she found out what happened to her precious Kagome-neechan. That didn't stop the youkai from glaring at the squirming girl and tightening his hold so the foolish girl wouldn't fall. _I, Sesshoumaru, a hentai?_

     Kagome covered her face with her hands, not wanting Sesshoumaru to see her flushed face. _I just called Inuyasha's brother a hentai. I just called the Lord of the Western Lands a hentai. Would that be like calling the Queen of England a baka? Kyaa, and I just called him a hentai out of the blue. And it's been two months since he kissed me. I doubt he remembers. He probably just kissed me to get Inuyasha mad anyway so he probably has no idea why I just called him a hentai. SO embarrassing!_ Peeking up through her fingers she saw that Sesshoumaru was paying no attention to what she was doing giving her a chance the chance to study his noble profile. It occurred to Kagome, the longer she watched the youkai, that she was being extremely ungrateful. After all, Sesshoumaru did save her from getting shot by Kikyo. Kagome winced, remembering how she had screamed in Sesshoumaru's ears. If they were anything like Inuyasha's ears they must be very sensitive.

     "Ne…" Kagome sweat-dropped as Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to glance at her. She wondered if it was a family trait, this aloof behavior. Remembering how Inuyasha had acted the first time she thanked him Kagome hid a grin. "Arigato."

     It wasn't long until they reached their destination and Kagome got out of Sesshoumaru's arms in a hurry, blushing. They had landed in an open space not far from where she had been chased by Kikyo. Once there, Sesshoumaru started walking, leaving Kagome to stare at his retreating back in confusion. _Okay… So he saves me and then he just leaves me in the middle of nowhere. But I guess being lost is better than being dead._ Not knowing where she was, Kagome had no choice but to follow Sesshoumaru. The youkai continued walking even though Kagome was sure that he knew that she was following him. _He must be used to me, or something. He doesn't seem to care that I'm following him._

     Staring at Sesshoumaru's back, her thoughts fell to the events that had occurred ever since that fateful day. The day she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. A lot of things had happened but yet it seemed as though a very long time since she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing in that forest. Kagome remembered a time when it would have been ludicrous to suggest that she and Sesshoumaru travel together. But here they were, traveling together for the second time. Circumstances had been such that that it was Sesshoumaru who found her crying on the ground and not Inuyasha. The hanyou had not gone after her at all. From that time on, things changed and became the unexpected came to pass. Who would have thought that trying to teach Sesshoumaru about love had helped her let go of her love of Inuyasha? It was an unexpected side effect of what happened with Sesshoumaru. This was the conclusion that she came to during one of her many sleepless nights she spent staring up at the night sky. How or when she stopped loving Inuyasha was a mystery. But, one thing was certain, she knew it happened after parting from Sesshoumaru after that shocking kiss. Maybe it was because she had never told anyone her feelings and thoughts about what happened in the Sengoku Jidai before that time with Sesshoumaru. Maybe saying aloud all that was pent up inside made her face her situation with Inuyasha more realistically. Or was it that she had felt something that time when Sesshoumaru kissed her, a pounding of her heart. Either way, she had finally reached a decision.

     Inuyasha was her first love, her first bittersweet taste of love. It was said that a person's first love will always hold a special place in one's heart. But all firsts are special, so is it any wonder that first love strikes the heart so strongly? For some, first love will be the only love but more likely than not, it is the love found after which will last. Kagome knew that no matter what happened between Inuyasha and her, she would always remember him fondly as the first person to inspire such love in her. Her time with Inuyasha had been filled with joy and sorrow, good and bad. When she was an old granny she would have interesting tales to tell her grandchildren about her first love. Kagome felt no regret in loving Inuyasha, for because of him she had experience the complicated emotion known as love. She had learned what it meant to love and the sacrifices entailed when a person loved another. _What was it I heard? If you love something, set it free. If it doesn't return then it was never meant to be._

     So deep in her thoughts was she that Kagome was not even aware of where she was going, her legs moving of their own accord. Next thing she knew, she had walked into something soft and fluffy. She felt two hands on her arms, keeping her from falling forward. _I didn't._ Her heart began to pound. Kagome looked higher to see a certain youkai's white kimono and battle armor. _I did._ Kagome nervously lifted her eyes to those of Sesshoumaru. The youkai looked amused. Kagome blinked. _That can't be right… he definitely looks amused._

     Sesshoumaru released the shocked girl and walked into the clearing in which they had arrived. Inexplicably, the girl's actions made his lips itch to smile. But it was not to be, because as Sesshoumaru slowly surveyed the area any happy thoughts faded. The youkai lord's thoughts turned grim. There was no sign of Rin but that was not alarming, as the child knew to hide to prevent meeting up with stray youkai. The problem was that Sesshoumaru could not sense her presence even with his powers. In normal circumstances, Sesshoumaru could easily locate Rin as he had become accustomed to her presence and ki, her life essence. Instead, Sesshoumaru smelled the lingering stench of a spawn of Naraku, Kagura.

     Feeling carefully with his psychic senses Sesshoumaru felt the weak youki of a youkai. Striding over as though unaware of the youkai's presence, he neared the youkai's position. As expected, the youkai unaware that Sesshoumaru knew of his plan, attempted to launch a surprise attack. With a quick slash of his claws Sesshoumaru destroyed the youkai. As the remains fell to the ground, a piece of paper floated downward. Snatching the note out of the air before it could fall into the bloody remains, Sesshoumaru read the message from Naraku.

     "Naraku has Rin."

     Kagome gasped in horror.

     "He wants me to give you to him in exchange for Rin."

     Kagome stood stock still as she waited to see what Sesshoumaru would do. Strangely enough, she trusted him. _Why am I just standing here? What am I thinking? Why wouldn't he just give me to Naraku? He cares about Rin not you, baka. Maybe you should start running, Kagome, not that he won't catch you…_

     "I dislike being used. I will get Rin back, but on my own terms. I am going to find Naraku and if you continue to follow me, you might die."

     "Hey, don't think so little of me. What do you think we have been doing all this time if we weren't trying to get Naraku? I want to help Rin too. It pains me to think what that monster would do to a little girl."

     "I'm not a monster then?"

     "…." Kagome blushed.

     "A mere human against Naraku. You'll only place yourself in danger and get in my way."  
     "Don't worry about me. I'm not just human, I _do_ have some powers so I'm coming and that's that." Kagome had an insane urge to stick her tongue out at the youkai but managed to resist. Sesshoumaru just watched her without moving a muscle, making Kagome feel awkward as he just stared. After an eternity, Sesshoumaru turned away from her and started walking, leaving Kagome to chase after him.

     "Suit yourself, wench."

*    *    *    *    *

     Meanwhile, Naraku's tide of youkai had suddenly retreated, leaving the group standing in the mess that was the battle ground, littered with the remains of many youkai, filling the air with the stench of death. The small group wondered why they had been attacked. Naraku, a master schemer, did not do things without a reason. It was possible that Naraku was trying to get their pieces of the Shikon no Tama as all the shards were now accounted for. Naraku, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru each held a portion of the shards with Naraku holding the largest piece. But, although it had taken them some time to destroy the large number of youkai Naraku had sent, all the youkai had been weak ones. There had been no doubt that they would defeat the youkai sent and Naraku was sure to have known that. As they tried to figure out the motive behind the attack, Shippo finally noticed the missing Kagome and shouted her name frantically, alarming the rest of the group.

     The group searched the carnage, not really wanting to find the girl among the corpses but needing to reassure themselves that she was not dead. Out of the corner of his vision, Miroku saw a flash of light. An arrow lay on the ground, its tip reflecting the midday sun. The arrow did not seem to belong to the carnage. There was no one present that had used arrows except Kagome and had not had a bow or arrows with her. Grimly, Miroku picked up the arrow.

     "Inuyasha. I think something has happened to Kagome-sama."

Miroku held the arrow up in plain view, careful not to touch the tip of the arrow. "There's blood on the tip of the arrow." Shippo scampered quickly over to Miroku wanting to smell the arrow. Miroku bent down to let the kitsune smell it and after a quick sniff, the Shippo raised wide frightened eyes to Miroku. "It's Kagome's blood." The houshi put a calming hand on Shippo's head and then rose slowly. Handing the arrow to Inuyasha, the houshi watched as the dog demon slowly smelled the arrow. Inuyasha's face revealed his shock at what he had just discovered. The arrow was saturated with the stench of clay and bones, the scent of Kikyo. Reluctantly, Inuyasha sniffed at the blood still fresh on the arrowhead reeling at the scent that unmistakably belonged to Kagome. His heart clenched with the ramifications of what Kagome's blood on Kikyo's arrow meant.

"It's Kikyo's arrow. The blood on the tip belongs to Kagome."

"So. It was a diversion then. That's why Naraku suddenly attacked with such weak youkai, knowing we would not lose. He just wanted to distract us while Kikyo killed Kagome."

They all turned at Sango's tone. The youkai exterminator was facing Inuyasha, her face closed and a fist clenched in anger. Her eyes were cold and accusing as she opened her opened her mouth to give Inuyasha the set down he deserved for letting this happen. _He trusted her. Even after Kikyo's repeated attempts at his life he trusted her. He had hurt Kagome by choosing Kikyo, trusting that the dark miko still had some good in her. Inuyasha trusted that in the end Kikyo would help us destroy Naraku. It's obvious that Naraku was helping her distract us why Kikyo went after Kagome. I don't know what Kikyo's plan is but plotting to kill Kagome is unforgivable._ But before Sango could get a word out, Miroku's hand covered her mouth, preventing any accusations she would have made. Glaring angrily at the houshi she was surprised when he whispered in her ear.

"Sango, look at him. He's hurt by this too."

The youkai exterminator went still at the quiet words. Inuyasha stood, a silent figure with eyes shadowed and unmoving. Sango shook off Miroku's hold and spun around. She understood that he suffered from Kikyo's betrayal and, like her, he was worried about Kagome's disappearance. But still, she couldn't completely let go of the feeling that Inuyasha was partially at fault. For, if not for Inuyasha, would Kikyo really hate Kagome to this extent? Inuyasha was in pain, yes, but Kagome could be dead. Confused by her conflicting emotions of anger and sympathy she didn't want to look at Inuyasha at the moment. Picking up Shippo, she comforted the kitsune cub, her actions calming her also.

Inuyasha stood with confused shock, unable to move. _Kikyo tried to kill Kagome? Kagome is missing, possibly dead because I believed in Kikyo? If it was anybody else that threatened Kagome's life I would have torn them to shreds without hesitation. But Kikyo… Could it be a plan to gain Naraku's trust? _Inuyasha shook his head in confusion, frustrated by his churning thoughts. Kikyo and Kagome were two manifestations of one soul. They were different, yet they were one and the same. _Who do I choose? Although in the past I was prepared to be with Kikyo, I know that in order to be with her I would have had to become human using the Shikon no Tama. She would accept me no other way. And now, in order to be with Kikyo I also have to give myself up, give myself up to death. Kagome… She accepts me as I am. She doesn't seem to care whether I'm hanyou or human. Kagome has never told me what I should be, only asked me if becoming a full youkai would make me truly happy. How can I choose? The two of them are one and the same, just shaped differently by circumstance. If not for me, Kikyo would not be what she is today…_

The clearing was covered a by a somber blanket of quiet, tongues held in check by dark worried thoughts. Finally, the grim silence that seemed to last an eternity was shattered by a loud snap. Startled, all watched as the pieces of the arrow fell slowly as Inuyasha opened his clenched fist. The decision had been made. _It's time._

*    *    *    *    *

*xiaome dons armor

Eto… don't kill this poor writer for my seemingly long run of cliffhangers. ^^;; Finally, I'm getting closer to THE big battle so it seemed like a good place to end the chapter. ^_~

Glossary:

Youki = ki or evil aura of youkai

As usual, reviews much appreciated. Arigato!


	10. What's Love?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine…. Darn. ^_~

Well, didn't this chapter take forever to come out… ^^;;; 

But for all you Kagome/Sesshoumaru fans out there, I have a scene for you. It's warm and fuzzy feelings time. ^_~

And now, enough of my babbling since I'm sure you want to read the story instead. So here it is, the next installment of my ficcie.

**Chapter 9: What's Love?**

                Kikyo, from a distant cliff, had watched without expression as her arrow snapped in Inuyasha's hands. Anger burned just below the calm exterior at his actions. With Naraku's assistance, Kikyo had planned to acquire Kagome's Shikon shards. The miko cared not whether Kagome was her reincarnation or not. Kagome was an obstacle to Kikyo reaching her goal. Kagome had foiled her chance to drag Inuyasha to hell once already. Killing Kagome would help her gain Naraku's trust as well as removing an obstacle. She knew Naraku would not trust her completely but it would benefit her to confuse him. By keeping Naraku off-balance about her, she would find a way to destroy him. He was responsible for her death and caused the strife between her and Inuyasha. When Naraku was destroyed and she was reunited with Inuyasha in hell, then and only then, will she finally be able to leave this parody of life she acted in.

*             *             *             *             *

Kagome wondered how the rest of the gang was doing. They were probably worried about her, seeing how she just disappeared. Kagome wondered how Inuyasha would react to finding out that Kikyo had tried to take her life. The hanyou was probably hurt by Kikyo's actions, as he was still trusting of the miko. For once, Kagome didn't feel the stabbing pain in her heart when she thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo. She accepted that he loved Kikyo and only felt sympathy for the sad fate of Inuyasha's and Kikyo's tragic relationship. Kagome sighed and shook her head. It wasn't the time to think of such things. There were more important things to consider at the moment. 

                In her mind, she saw an image of Rin, smiling with her as they watched the firefly escape from her hands. She remembered the way the little girl had laughed, covered with flour from baking Sesshoumaru's birthday cake. Rin had a way about her that made a lasting impression. The little girl's smile had been comforting when she had been sad and held captive by Sesshoumaru. To think that such a child would be in subjected to the horror of Naraku filled Kagome with rage.

                Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the sudden flare of Kagome's power and felt a chill. _Such power…_The youkai lord had met many humans in his lifetime, but the number of them that held such power was few. Somehow, this mysterious girl had managed to surprise him once again. Sesshoumaru had thought the girl a mere human when he first noticed her with Inuyasha. She had surprised him by being able to free the Tetsusaiga when he had been unable to do so. But the power he had just felt was far more than he had first thought her capable of. As he had speculated, the girl was special somehow. There was something about Kagome that seemed to pull at him, drawing his thoughts to her even when she was not present.

                "Human. That day, when I found you lying in the forest, you have yet to tell me what you have promised. What was that warmth in your heart in the midst of the red sea of pain?"

                Kagome stopped in her tracks, staring at Sesshoumaru's back. _He wants me to explain that now!? _The young miko wondered why that feeling bothered the youkai so much. _Doesn't he know what love is?_

                "Um… you want to know now?" _Kagome panicked as she wondered how she was supposed to explain the greatest question of all 'what's love'._

                "Seeing as how you might not be around after the battle with Naraku, I thought it prudent that you tell me now."

                Kagome made a face at his casual tone, itching to just smack him one. Sighing, she decided to give it a try and just tell him what her view of what love was.

                "Eto… that so called warmth you felt. I'm not exactly sure what it was. If I was to take a guess, it was probably a feeling of love." Kagome lifted her head to stare at the sky. "Although it was Inuyasha that hurt me, some part of me still loved him."

                Sesshoumaru watched the girl as a feeling came over him. It was the same feeling as that time. The time he had discovered his otou-san had left the powerful Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha while he was given the Tenseiga. Jealousy. The youkai almost growled at the errant thought.

                "Love." Sesshoumaru laughed condescendingly. "Love. What is that feeling called love? My otou-san professed to have loved my okaa-san. Yet you can see what happened. Although otou-san had her, he married the bitch that gave birth to Inuyasha. Her gift of knowing others' feelings became a curse then. Because of her ability, she felt the love otou-san had for the human woman and the lack of love for her. That same day, her pride shattered, okaa-san left not wanting to see the one she loved bind himself to another. It was only a split second before she left, but in that moment I felt her pain emanating from her. Unfortunately, chasing after my okaa-san, I stumbled upon Ryuukotsui. Luckily, my okaa-san managed to save me but she was not as fortunate. Her emotions in turmoil, she had been unable to make use of her psychic powers to the fullest. It was on that day that she died. Love only bought my okaa-san indescribable pain and death. How can such warmth be love?"

                Kagome's hand covered her mouth in shock. _I've never really thought about it before, but Sesshoumaru is a full youkai and Inuyasha is a hanyou. It makes sense that they had different mothers._ Kagome's eyes widened at a sudden thought. _Seeing his okaa-san killed right before him, unable to use her powers because of her emotional state… No wonder he is so cold and unemotional._

                "Ie. It is love." Kagome walked slowly until she stood a step away from Sesshoumaru. "To be in love is not always happiness. To watch as the one you loves walk away from you into the arms of another brings an indescribable pain. But the reason that pain exists is because the love for that person is so deep. If I didn't love Inuyasha, his choosing Kikyo wouldn't have caused me such pain. But," Kagome stared into Sesshoumaru eyes that for once, showed emotion. "to explain what love is exactly is beyond my abilities. All I can say is to be in love with someone is to always have that person on your mind. Even when you try not to think of that person, he somehow sneaks his way into your consciousness. To be in love with someone is not wanting that person to be hurt. Loving someone is wanting him to be happy, even if it isn't yourself standing by his side."

                Her speech was followed by a deafening quiet that was relieved only by the beating of her heart. Sesshoumaru stood unmoving as he gazed down at Kagome. She couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from his usually inscrutable eyes that seemed to flicker with a multitude of emotions. There was something painfully sad about the youkai that always seemed so strong and impenetrable. Kagome slowly lifted a hand towards Sesshoumaru's face, something drawing her towards him, wanting to comfort the lonely youkai. Sesshoumaru caught her wrist a hair's breath from his face. His hold on Kagome was steady, his eyes not leaving hers. Sesshoumaru's gaze was penetrating as though searching for something in her eyes. Abruptly, with a jerk to her captured wrist, Kagome found herself in Sesshoumaru's arms. Her soft cry of surprise, at the sudden movement was muffled by his lips placed on hers.

                Sesshoumaru felt her shock at the sudden kiss slowly dissolve as he slowly pulled her closer. Kagome mind went blank and the only thing left was the feel of his lips moving on hers. She had never felt a kiss such as the one she was receiving right now. Sesshoumaru's kiss made her forget everything around her and brought her to a world that only contained him and her. Eventually, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss but did not release her. Kagome timidly laid her head on his chest while Sesshoumaru rested his chin on her head. Neither wanted to speak, not wanting to break the spell that they had woven. Both had jumbled emotions and yet, neither wanted to move from the position they were in.

                Kagome was dazed. She could barely believe what had just happened. _Sesshoumaru kissed me, again. And I kissed him back._ Her thoughts were in turmoil as she tried to decipher what she felt. She didn't know when she started having these feelings Sesshoumaru, exactly. Before she knew it, her mind would drift to Sesshoumaru, even when she was with Inuyasha. Certainly, she was attracted to the handsome youkai, and the sweet kiss they had just shared certainly proved it. But, it was not just a physical attraction that drew her to the Sesshoumaru. The youkai had a comforting effect on her somehow. When she was heartbroken Sesshoumaru had been there, unknowingly, he had helped ease her pain by distracting her. _Fearing for one's life is very distracting_, Kagome thought wryly. Despite that, Sesshoumaru had listened to her as she described her relationship with Inuyasha. It had lightened her burden to be able to tell all to someone not in her little group. She still remembered how he had placed his hand on her shoulder in front of his ancestral home. It was as though he knew she was in pain. _All I know is that this youkai, who has killed so many, makes me feel safe._

Similarly, Sesshoumaru was in a state of confusion, emotions conflicting with long held views. Kagome was human, a breed he despised for their weakness, but she was so different from what he thought. She was strong and she was a survivor. Kagome's strength was not just her strangely strong miko powers but also the strength of her will. Before her, there were none that treated him thus, as though he needed comforting also. For the sake of his land, he had to appear in control at all times and not show weakness. It was necessary that all saw him as cold and powerful, in order to control his lands. Sesshoumaru would have never thought the effect her compassion had on him. Nor did he count on his reaction to her words. '_To be in love with someone is to always have that person on your mind. Even when you try not to think of that person, he somehow sneaks his way into your consciousness...' I'm in… love?_

                 "Did you mean what you whispered to me?"

                Sesshoumaru looked down to find Kagome peering at him anxiously. He knew which occasion she was referring to. That time, in front of his ancestral home, he had kissed the girl in his arms for the first time. Before he had left, he had whispered his promise in her ear. At that time, he did not know what had possessed him to say such a thing to a human. The words had felt right. In the months that they were apart, Sesshoumaru had wondered often why he had uttered that promise. It was so unlike him.  Such a promise was not one to be made lightly. _Did I feel something for her even then? Is that why I made such an important commitment? Even then, I instinctively wanted to protect her. It's similar to my protectiveness of Rin, yet something more. Is this feeling really love? _Although he was uncertain of his true feelings, his instincts have never been wrong. Right now, Sesshoumaru's instincts told him that he has found his lifemate.

                "If you ever need my strength, come find me. That's what I said and I, Sesshoumaru, always mean what I say. I will protect you."

                "But I'm human… don't you hate humans?"

                "I wasn't born despising humans. It began with simple dislike. I disliked their stench and their stupidity, but two things changed my views. One, a human was responsible for my okaa-san's death. Directly, indirectly, it made no difference, her death was caused by one. The second incident was during my escape from Ryuukotsui. I had sustained quite a few injuries protecting myself from the dragon youkai. I happened to stumble upon a human village and a band of villagers found me barely managing to keep from collapsing. They ignored me and somehow while I was barely conscious, it seemed as though I could hear their thoughts. One was thinking 'Let him die, filthy youkai' while another thought 'I hope he doesn't die here, it'll be messy to clean up'. I was no better than a pet to them. If they saw an injured dog, they would at least try to help it. Those mangy humans thought that with their limited knowledge, they were somehow superior to youkai. As though, youkai were just uncivilized beasts. They know nothing of our ways, our culture. But you, you are so different from the humans I usually see. You seem not to care that I am youkai or that Inuyasha is a hanyou. You treat everyone as people, judging them based on their deeds."

                Kagome hugged him tighter momentarily, wanting to offer comfort. _I've seen it happen myself. People have feared Inuyasha on appearance even before he did anything. Some people even shy away from Shippou because the kid is a youkai. No wonder he discriminates against humans. He was discriminated against by humans just because humans automatically assume all youkai are evil._

                "But, what am I to you?"

                Kagome was glad that he wanted to protect her, but as she had experienced with Inuyasha, protection did not necessarily mean feelings were involved. She didn't want to set herself up to be hurt again. Kagome realized that when she had described what she thought love to be she had described everything she felt for Sesshoumaru. Maybe it was the week she spent with Sesshoumaru, somehow managing to take her mind her problems. Or maybe it was seeing the way Sesshoumaru treated Rin. When they were apart, she found herself dwelling on their first kiss without realizing it. It was uncertain when she started having these feelings for him, but somehow, she had fallen for Sesshoumaru. She didn't need him to proclaim his love for her. She wasn't even sure that Sesshoumaru could love that way, but if his mother could love so deeply, as her son, would Sesshoumaru be able to love also? The doubts she had about his ability to love didn't stop her stubbornly hopeful heart from beating loudly as she waited for his answer.

                "You belong to me." Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes lit up, then cloud at his words. She did not want to be a possession. His next words though, dispelled that notion. "I have chosen you. I will pledge my life to you and no other. But in return, I expect the same of you. If you agree to this, then you are my mate."

                "I… I don't know what to say." Kagome was mesmerized by the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes at her words. For a moment, she could have sworn they flashed with vulnerability and sad acceptance. It was as though it had been a tentative hope that she would agree. "No no no. I want to be with you. There's just things you have to know about me first." With those words, Kagome once again told Sesshoumaru her story. This time, she left nothing untold. She told the youkai that she was from the future and that she traveled to his time through the Bone Eater's Well.

                "… I'm not sure if I would be able to stay in this time once the Shikon no Tama is completed. It would not be fair to commit myself to you only to leave you later. And… "

                "Just one word. Yes or no."

                "Yes, but… " 

                "That is enough. I will wait for you. Even if it is hundreds of years, or thousands of years, I will wait for you. I will wait until your time if that is what will happen, and I will find you. You belong to me, and now, I belong to you."

                Kagome felt Sesshoumaru gently gather her in his arms, too shocked by his words to hug him back. He would wait for her. She had felt his confidence in the words and from what she knew of Sesshoumaru, he never made promises he couldn't keep.

*             *             *             *             *

                Inuyasha felt a sudden chill, as though something that would change his life had just occurred.

*             *             *             *

Xiaome's notes:

* phew

I never knew it was such hard work to give romantic lines to a character while hopefully keeping them in character. But now you finally know what Sesshoumaru whispered in Kagome's ear last time and what I thought to be a good reason for Sesshoumaru's hatred for humans. 

Was it cheesy how Sess/Kagome got together??? Anyhow, review please! ^_^


	11. AN: Return of the author's computer

Hi hi!  
  
Gomen for the disappearing job. ^^;;; But I sorta had a problem. That problem being my computer dying on me!!! Sooo deprived!!! Since my comp didn't get fixed till lately I'm mad catching up with my anime. Sadly, I missed the Inuyasha movie release so I'm trying to find that. ;_;  
  
But enough blabbing on about that. I have finished the next chapter of my story and it's just a matter of some checking over before I post it. Sorry for the wait but it couldn't be helped. Although I have to work this weekend I'll try my best to have the chapter up in a day or so.  
  
*xiaome huggles her comp and waves to the readers who remember her  
  
Sincerely,  
xiaome 


	12. Arrivals

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine…. 

Hmm, how ironic. I finally finish my chapter and I can't log in and computer dies. Poor computer, it totally wouldn't turn on at all. But I guess it finally worked or you wouldn't be reading this now. ^_^

Mia-Jade:  Thank you for your offer but I wouldn't understand a lot of it if the Inuyasha     movie were in Japanese. Hehe.

Lian Leviathan: If you could find me the Inuyasha movie with subs I'll be happy. ^_^

And now, as promised, the next chapter. Onto the story

*               *               *               *               *

**Chapter 10: Arrivals**

                  _They were converging, all coming at the same time. Well, let them come. Soon I will have the complete Shikon no Tama, since they are being so kind as to bring it to me after all. My original target was Sesshoumaru, but since they've all been drawn here by my scent, there may be a better plan of action. Such a big event, I'm sure that Kikyo will be attending, as well as Inuyasha and Kagome. The only thing left to do is wait._

*               *               *               *               *

                  Kagome had convinced Sesshoumaru to stop by a small town in order to obtain a bow and some arrows. It would not do to face Naraku unarmed. After the short stop, they continued on their way. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been walking for quite a distance when she finally saw a clearing before them. As they approached, it seemed as though the air twinkled and as they stood a feet from the clearing, Kagome could see the air before them shimmering clearly. As Sesshoumaru took a step towards the shimmering space, Kagome hesitated uncertainly. It was a barrier, she was certain of it, but what it did to trespassers she had no idea. As she opened her mouth to warn Sesshoumaru, the shimmering slowly faded until it was nothing but a memory._ We're expected…_ Kagome turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru to find him waiting for her. She colored slightly as she realized that he had known the barrier was there as well. His eyes calmly beckoned to her. Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath and released it. _This is it. We're finally battling Naraku and not just his henchmen. _Gripping her bow tightly, Kagome opened eyes that shined with determination. _Naraku is strong, but there is no way we're going to let him win! _Taking a step forward, she stood at Sesshoumaru's side, and together they walked into the clearing.

                  They found themselves standing before two buildings that appeared to be a former household. Before Naraku had taken the manor, it had most likely been home to a rich lord's family and servants. Now, only the stench of death remained as an indication of their existence. The smell of death added to the dark aura that seemed to suffuse the area while many youkai circled the smaller of the two buildings. It was in the building surround by youkai that Sesshoumaru sensed Rin's presence. With her, he also felt the presence of another human, probably one who followed Naraku's orders. If he was to make any move to rescue Rin, he had no doubt that Naraku's servant would kill the little girl. From the larger building, emanated a greater sense of evil than from the number of youkai in the area. The larger main building sat in the center of the clearing but strangely, there were no youkai near the main building. Even from a distance Kagome could see that a figure was seated on the steps, Naraku. Stopping a fair distance away, they stood silently as they awaited Naraku's move.

                  "Sesshoumaru, Kagome, welcome."

                  "Naraku."

                  "Well, well, isn't this different. Kagome is following you instead of Inuyasha these days? I guess he prefers to have the original rather than just a copy."

                  Kagome's hand fisted at her side, angry at the superior smirk on Naraku's face. She tried to calm herself because it was the truth after all, Inuyasha did prefer Kikyo to her. And somehow, it felt as though letting him anger her would be giving him an advantage over her. In her mind's eye, she imagined her fist breaking Naraku's face. The image of Naraku holding a bloody nose struck her as extremely funny and Kagome smiled brightly at the evil hanyou. Not expecting to the girl to smile at his gibe, Naraku momentarily lost his smile. Sesshoumaru smirked at the confrontation between his mate and Naraku. _Over fifty years of experience and bested by a human no more than seventeen._

                  "Naraku. Seeing as you went to so much trouble to bring me here, there must be a reason you want me present. I suggest you get to the point. I have no patience for your little games."

                  "Sesshoumaru, what we have in common is that Inuyasha has something that belongs to each of us. I propose that we work together to take back what belongs to us."

                  "If you want something, take it back with your own two hands. I have no obligation to help you retrieve something you lost."

                  "Now, now, Sesshoumaru, that isn't exactly true that you have no obligation. I have in my possession the little girl you travel with and if you want to get her back intact, you should be more helpful."

                  "I will not be threatened."

                  Meanwhile, Rin had reverted to her exuberant self. Although Kohaku was holding her prisoner, the boy seemed nice enough. In fact, Kohaku was holding a conversation with the younger girl. Rin had discovered that the boy was like her in a way. When she had been alone in the world and her life threatened, Sesshoumaru had found and saved her. From talking with the boy, she had discovered that Naraku had saved him from death. She was a little confused with this Naraku character though. Naraku was the person who ordered her captured and kept in this house surrounded by youkai. Naraku saved Kohaku, who seemed like a nice person, but Naraku himself was not a good person. Rin knew that this Naraku couldn't be a good person; he was trying to keep her from her Sesshoumaru-sama after all. Suddenly, she realized that the boy had gone strangely silent.

                  "Ne ne, Kohaku-kun… daijoubu?"

                  Turning towards the older boy, Rin noticed that Kohaku was eerily silent. The silence was beginning to frighten her as the boy sat stone-like, head lowered. Rin slowly began backing up to the door, suddenly scared of this boy whom she had spent hours talking to. With her back to the door, she watched as Kohaku slowly lifted his head and turned to look at her. Much like a sleepwalker, Kohaku stood and reached behind his back to retrieve his weapon, eyes devoid of emotion. Rin's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon in Kohaku's hand as the boy stepped closer and closer.

                  Kagome spun quickly towards the smaller building as a loud scream pierced the air. Without thinking, she sprinted towards the building notching an arrow as she ran. The door slid open with a loud bang as a small figure ran quickly down the stairs. The surrounding youkai quickly focused on the tasty little morsel as Rin narrowly dodged Kohaku's weapon. The converging youkai blocked Kagome's view of the little girl as she prepared to release an arrow. Kagome frowned in concentration as Sesshoumaru watched without expression. Sesshoumaru had watched as Kagome rushed towards Rin without moving to help the two. Sesshoumaru, with his extensive battle knowledge, acknowledged the possible traps Naraku could have laid. He would not put it beyond Naraku to attack if he tried to help them. The youkai heading towards Rin were weak ones. With the hidden power held within her, Kagome could likely destroy those youkai easily. How well she could tap into that hidden power was questionable however. The lord of the western lands felt the rise of power in his life mate. It was building rapidly and the miko seemed to glow in a blue-tinged light, while the notched arrow glowed brighter yet.

                  "Rin, get down!"

                  With that warning shout, the taut bow was released, sending a bolt of energy charging towards the group of youkai heading for Rin. In a wave of energy, all the youkai that stood in the path of the enchanted arrow was destroyed. Kagome remained in the stance that she had assumed when releasing the arrow, shocked at her own power. Rin was lying on the ground with her hands held over her eyes. When the growls of the hungry youkai after her had suddenly disappeared, the girl cautiously took an upward peek. Kagome stood before her, glowing brightly, like an avenging angel as Rin quickly ran towards the young woman. The little girl tugged lightly on Kagome's fuku when she did not look down at her. At the movement, the miko snapped out of the dazed amazement she had been feeling at the destruction caused by her hands. Kagome took hold of the small hand tugging nervously at her skirt and squeezed it comfortingly. Smiling reassuringly at the Rin, Kagome started quickly back to where Sesshoumaru stood. Her eyes locked with her life mates as she hurried towards him, wondering at the strange look in her youkai's eyes.

                  _Go._ Kagome blinked in confusion, eyes searching Sesshoumaru's intently.

                  The lord of the western lands was happy. Maybe this wasn't the time to feel such an emotion but he had never felt such elation. At the moment that Kagome had saved Rin, Sesshoumaru saw in his mate what his future with her would be like. In his mind's eye, he had seen Kagome protecting their cub with such a fiery look in her eyes. That day would come for them, and Sesshoumaru found himself with a dream, a dream of their days together. But in order for that day to come, on this day, Naraku has to die. Sesshoumaru would not let anyone harm those whom belonged to him. It would be better if they were away from here, so he would not have to worry about them during the battle. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's eyes flash in understanding acknowledging his decision with a slight nod. Her worried eyes remained with him as the youkai lord watched her turn away.

                  A lonely tear trailed down her face only to be brushed away quickly. Kagome shot one last longing look at her life mate before turning and running to the edge of the clearing. Sesshoumaru had no need to tell her his reasons; Kagome understood that they would be a distraction to him. If they had stayed, Naraku would have found some way to use them against her life mate. Knowing the reasons didn't ease the pain of separation however as Kagome led Rin further and further from Sesshoumaru. She knew Sesshoumaru was powerful, but she had seen what Naraku was capable of. The possible outcomes scared Kagome to the core.

                  Kouga's legs moved in barely perceivable movements as the Shikon shards helped the wolf youkai speed towards Naraku's scent. _Almost there…_ In a whirl of dirt and grass, Kouga entered the clearing and skidded to a stop, astonished. The ground was covered with dead youkai and despite the overlaying stench of death he could pick out Kagome's scent. Two pairs of eyes were visibly trained on him and he stared back blankly for a moment. Naraku, he had expected, and some of Naraku's lackeys were expected as well. What he did not expect was the see the lord of the western lands, Sesshoumaru, there as well. His instincts told him that something was going to happen; this battle with Naraku would decide the fate of many. Shaking off the strange feeling, Kouga quickly charged towards the youkai who had planned the destruction of his clan. Before he had gotten any further than a few feet, Kouga dodged suddenly as a chained sickle flew towards him and stopped in a crouch. He growled at the sight of a young boy standing in his way, weapon in hand. Without warning Kouga sprang into action, claws outstretched, ready to rid himself of this obstruction.

                  "Hiraikotsu!"

                  Sango's giant boomerang sailed through the air between the wolf youkai and her brother causing both to pause in their actions. Kouga sprang back from the boy, putting distance between them in case the boy decided to attack again. The wolf youkai glared at the familiar group of people rushing towards him. Sango had caught her hiraikotsu and ran towards Kouga, long legs pounding the ground angrily. The taijiya seemed ready to attack him at any moment if the disgruntled look on her face was any indication.

                  "Don't touch him."

                  "Che. This brat tried to kill me. I'm returning the favor is all. But, if you're so concerned, you can take care of the kid. I have more important matters to take care of."

                  His words having been said, Kouga turned and sped away from the small group. Leaving the staring band of people he headed towards a familiar stench, Naraku. A distance away from the evil youkai, Kagura stepped out of the shadows to bar his way. His eyes widened momentarily before narrowing into angry slits as he growled ferally. Kagura was the one who had killed those belonging to his clan.

                  The wind user frowned in annoyance as she faced the furious wolf youkai. The tip of her fan placed under her chin, Kagura's eyes seemed to blaze. _Chikuso. Fighting Naraku's battles for him like this… I yearn to be free from that bastard._ Kagura's lips tightened in anger and opened her fan with an irritated flick of her wrist. _Time to work._ She pasted a gloating smirk on her lips, a look she knew would enrage the murderous youkai before her. Kagura was not disappointed as Kouga growled low in his throat.

                  "Kagura, you bitch, for slaughtering all my wolves you will pay with your life."

                  "Orders are orders. Not that it wasn't enjoyable, if they weren't so easy to kill." She laughed mockingly. "You think you can defeat me by your power alone? Without the Shikon no kakera in your legs you'll just be another weak youkai. Let's see what brave words of revenge you'll utter when I relieve you of your shards. _Fujinomai!_"

                  Kagura watched, unflinching, as the wolf youkai dodged every attack she directed at him. With her blades of wind, Kouga was unable to get close to her body for an attack. Frustrated, the only thing he was doing was trying to escape the deadly wind. Unbeknownst to Kouga, he was being herded a short distance away from where Kagura herself stood. _There._ Kagura released a different attack from her usual Fujinomai at the surprised Kouga. A whirlwind began to form around the wolf youkai, the wind carrying with it many grinning skulls. Soon, Kouga found himself encompassed by a deadly wall of wind. Within the cutting winds, Kouga tried to protect himself against the skulls that punished his body. But as he would break a skull in defense, the shards would cut him, leaving his body covered in bleeding gashes.

                  "So Kouga, what will you choose? Will you choose to remain inside my Ryujinomai and be sliced to pieces or will you come out and be sliced by me?" There was no reply from the trapped youkai and the longer he remained silent the more impatient Kagura became. _Well, I guess I better let him out before it's just a cut up mess left. I'd have a hard time trying to find the Shikon shards if that happened._

                  Kagura looked up to find that Kouga was leaping out of her Ryujinomai. Slightly impressed that the wolf youkai had managed to escape her trap she smiled grimly. With a wave of her fan, she commanded an army of skeletons to attack the already injured wolf youkai. The myriad collection of human skeletons attached themselves in various ways to the growling Kouga. Some held his arms, some held his legs, and at the same time, a number of skulls sank their teeth into him. Kouga struggled to no avail as the many skeletons held him immobilized.

                  "Fujinomai."

                  Kouga found himself helpless to do anything but watch as Kagura's blades of wind came closer and closer. The wolf youkai clenched his fists tightly in frustration at being unable to do anything. In a splurt of blood, the Shikon no kakera were freed from his legs. Having achieved her goal, Kagura dismissed the army of skeletons with a careless wave. Freed from the gruesome grip, Kouga fell hard to land face down as Kagura looked down at the injured youkai with pity. _Another victim of Naraku._ Kagura bent and scooped the fallen Shikon no kakera into her hand. Sensing the approach of Inuyasha and company, Kagura tightened her hold of the shards within her fist. With a last glance at the fallen wolf youkai, Kagura turned pulled a feather from her hair and transformed it into a boat-like shape. Taking to the air in her giant feather, the wind-user made a quick escape.

                  Inuyasha arrived to see the retreating back of Kagura and the injured Kouga. The hanyou noticed the wounds on Kouga's legs and swore in frustration. There was no doubt that Kagura had taken the Shikon shards from the wolf youkai. Inuyasha turned quickly to leave, wanting to confront Naraku as soon as possible as a more instinctive feeling. He wanted to give Kouga time to himself, not that he would ever admit it if anyone asked. Somehow, seeing the strangely defeated look on that usually cocky face made him feel strangely uncomfortable. Surprisingly, he was stopped by the wolf youkai calling out to him.

                  "Hey dog turd! Kagome is here, so you better protect her well for me."

                  For once, the hanyou took no offense at the insulting nickname. _Kagome is here? She's alive… She's alive!_ With his back still facing the sitting Kouga he nodded silently while different feelings washed over him in waves. He felt relieved that Kagome was alive, but he was equally relieved that Kikyo had not killed Kagome. That Kagome lived did not change the fact that Kikyo had made an attempt on the girl's life. But it was all too late now. His road had already been chosen and he would not stray from that path no matter what. Determined, Inuyasha headed towards his most hated enemy as Kouga looked on.

                  Unnoticed by the two youkai because of the way the wind was blowing, Kagome had seen what had happened from a little ways back. Before she could reach them, Inuyasha had left in a rush. Kouga heard their running steps as Kagome and Rin finally approached his side. If Kouga thought it strange that Kagome was there with a little girl he did not show it. The wolf youkai just grinned as the miko rushed over to kneel beside him.

                  "Kouga-kun! Daijoubu desu ka?"

                  "This little injury is nothing." Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand with a smile. "I am honored that you would worry about me. Have you finally realized your true feeling? That you love me and not that dog turd?"

                  Kagome sweatdropped.

                  "Ano… Actually, Kouga-kun… " Kagome gently tugged her hands free of Kouga's loose grip. "I have finally realized who really possesses my heart and I have promised myself to him. Sesshoumaru is my life mate."

                  Kagome fiddled with her fingers not wanting to look up and see the hurt look on Kouga's face. Head bowed she waited for him to say something. Moments passed and Kagome lifted her eyes cautiously to look at Kouga. He was staring blankly without blinking with his mouth hanging open. Kagome waved her hands in front of his face in worry.

                  "Kouga-kun. Kouga-kun?"

                  "…."

                  "Gomen ne."

                  The side of Kouga's mouth quirked. It began as a soft chuckle and slowly increased in volume. Kagome just watched blankly as Kouga laughed uncontrollably, hands held to his stomach and eyes tearing. Kouga saw the dazed look on Kagome's face and laughed even harder. It was so ironic, actually. All along he had thought his only rival was the dog turd, which with being a full youkai he was superior to. _The Lord of the Western Lands, eh?_ _Dog turd isn't going to be very happy about this. _Imagining the angry and shocked look on Inuyasha's face was amusing to say the least. It helped to know that the dog turd would be feeling the same loss.

                  "Don't worry Kagome. It's against a wolf youkai's nature to mess with another's mate." Kouga grinned. "But now, you better find a safe place to hide from Naraku."

                  Kagome smiled slowly and surprised Kouga with a short hug. Kouga reddened and scratched his head awkwardly. Kagome helped the injured youkai up and moved to a nearby ridge where he would be able to see the battle from a distance. No matter how much Kouga wanted to exact revenge on Naraku, he was in no condition to fight Naraku at the moment. Kagome glanced worriedly over to where Sesshoumaru stood, barely visible at this distance. Inuyasha and her friends were also fast nearing Naraku's location.  Her hands fisted at her sides. Her mate and her friends were all in danger and she stood here, doing nothing.

                  A figure clothed in miko clothing caught her eye. Kikyo was heading towards the battle. Kagome didn't know what the undead miko was going to do but she had to do something. Kikyo may hate Naraku but she had also sworn to drag Inuyasha to hell with her. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows but didn't know what to do about Rin. The little girl seemed wary of the wolf youkai or Kagome would have left Rin in Kouga's care. Bringing the little girl with her into battle was impossible. As it was, Kagome had no choice but to leave Rin with Kouga even if she was scared of him. Worrying over the problem, Kagome was startled when the ground suddenly shook. Spinning around she found herself face to face with a two-headed dragon. Unable to tear her eyes from the creature a hand's length from her, Kagome swallowed nervously. Dimly, she heard Rin's cries, which oddly, sounded quite happy. From her peripheral vision, she saw the little girl run forward and hug one of the creature's legs.

                  "Aun. Aun."

                  Kagome released the pent up breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. She had thought she was going to be eaten by the creature. But the fact that Rin knew the creature was good timing. Rin and the two-headed creature appeared to be good friends, if the way the creature's heads nuzzled the little girl was any indication.

                  "Rin? Who's your friend?"

                  "Oh, Kagome onee-chan, this is Aun. He follows Sesshoumaru-sama, like Rin."

                  "Sou ka. Ne, Rin, would you like to stay with Aun for a while. Kagome onee-chan is going to go find our Sesshoumaru-sama and bring him back to us."

                  "Hai. Rin usually waits with Aun when Sesshoumaru-sama has something to do."

                  Kagome patted the little girl on the head and gave her a quick hug. She hoped everything turned out all right and she did return with Sesshoumaru. If they failed this world would be finished. And even if they succeeded what would happen to her once the Shikon no Tama was complete? But this was no time to be thinking such thoughts. There was no way she was going to let Naraku win. Whatever happened after will happen. _Everything will turn out fine. Makenai!_

*               *               *               *               *               *

Fujinomai:   Kagura's wind attack

Ryujinomai:   Kagura's whirlwind attack

Daijoubu desu ka:  Are you okay?

Gomen ne:  Sorry

Sou ka:   I see

Mou, battle scenes are so difficult for me. And well, the scene with Kouga and Kagura is similar to the one in the original story. I just thought it fit nicely there. Hmm, I just can't seem to write longer chapters though. ^^;; And now, xiaome has to go searching for the Inuyasha movie and other anime she missed with her computer out of commission. Ja ne.


	13. Battles Hard Won

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to me…… NOT. ^_~

Thanks to all the people who wrote a review. (And those who are reading but not reviewing? ^^;; )

It took me quite a while for this chapter and so without further ado, onto the story….

*          *            *            *            *          

CHAPTER 11: Battles Hard Won

            Sango's legs moved quickly, her speed unhindered by the enormous boomerang she carried. On her two sides, Miroku and Kirara kept apace, while Shippou rode on the large cat's back. They were giving chase to Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, as he had suddenly retreated. They noticed in alarm where they were headed. Even from the distance they stood, they saw the unmistakable form of Naraku. Their eyes widened further at the figure that stood before the evil hanyou. Sesshoumaru. Why the youkai would be facing Naraku was unknown. They had not seen the youkai prince since the incident with Kagome. Sango clenched her teeth together in frustration. If she let Kohaku reach Naraku then he would once again be subject to the hanyou's power. Naraku would be able to use him to threaten them all once again. There was no way that Sango was going to let that happen again. She threw hiraikotsu at the boy and quickened her pace. As she had predicted, Kohaku jumped to dodge the huge boomerang and she also leaped towards him at the same instant. The blow she planned managed to connect with the back of his neck, knocking him out upon impact.

            "Kirara!"

            The large cat swooped under the two falling humans and deftly caught them on her back. With her usual feline grace, Kirara landed softly and Sango lifted the unconscious boy off her back. Miroku checked Kohaku over and confirmed that the boy was uninjured to a relieved Sango. They were still at a loss of what to do with Sango's little brother though. Once he regained consciousness, Kohaku would once again be under Naraku's control. The only way to save the boy was to kill Naraku, freeing him from the hanyou's control. The fact that there was a Shikon shard in his body was a problem they would have to solve later. Having so decided, they tied Kohaku to a nearby tree so he could not interfere with the inevitable battle. And so, with Kohaku's peacefully sleeping face in her mind, Sango and the others prepared to confront Naraku.

*          *            *            *            *

            Sango's small group arrived on the scene as Sesshoumaru and Naraku watched on. The youkai watched their approach without expression while the other smiled and bid them welcome. The sight of the evil hanyou smiling sent a chill along Sango's spine even as she glared at the being that had destroyed her way of life. Beside her, she sensed the tension in Miroku's stance and if Sango had seen his eyes, she would have seen the hard look the houshi directed at Naraku. Shippou looked on with fear at the evil being before him, clutching the transformed Kirara's mane tightly.

            "My, my, if it isn't Sango and Miroku with their little friends. How nice of you to show up. And here comes Inuyasha, right on time."

            Naraku finished his taunt just as Inuyasha leapt into battle, taking a mighty swing with Tetsusaiga. The demon sword was repelled by the powerful barrier erected by Naraku. The force of Inuyasha's blow caused the raging hanyou to be blown back a distance. Dragging one clawed hand in the ground, Inuyasha slowed the momentum until he came to a crouched stop. Raising furious eyes to Naraku, he prepared to attack but was brought to a halt by the evil being's words. Naraku fairly chuckled as all those around him gave him their attention.

            "Now, almost everyone that should be here has arrived." Glancing around at the enemies, Naraku smirked. "Don't you think it's high time to show yourself? Kikyo."

            Sesshoumaru watched dispassionately as the woman walked out of the house. The hurt shock on Inuyasha's face disgusted him. As the undead miko stoically descended the steps Sesshoumaru wondered how the hanyou could be food enough to trust one who hated him and wanted him life. But in the end, it mattered not what his brother thought of this woman. For daring to threaten the life of his lifemate, she will be destroyed. _If I hadn't been there that time… _Sesshoumaru was nothing, if not protective of those under his care. From what Kagome had told him of this Kikyo, there was no doubt that Sesshoumaru would have to destroy the miko even if Kikyo had not made an attempt his mate's life. The doll of dirt and bones was animated because it possessed a part of Kagome's soul. The affect of missing a part of one's soul was, to his knowledge, unpredictable. He would not risk any danger to Kagome that missing part of soul could do to his lifemate.

            Kikyo came to a stop beside Naraku who was still lounging on the stairs to the building. Although the undead miko had appeared to be fine, upon reaching Naraku's side, she collapsed. Naraku chuckled at the sight of Kikyo sprawled before him, straining to get into a sitting position. She glared at the evil hanyou with hateful rage as the evil hanyou tsked at the look in her eyes. Naraku grasped her chin firmly and almost gently, tilted her face up. A moment of panicked fear flashed in Kikyo's eyes, as Naraku's face loomed closer to her own.

            Sesshoumaru thought Inuyasha looked as if he would like nothing better than to be able to reach over and cut off Naraku's offending hand. Luckily for the miko, rash though he may be, even Inuyasha realized that in their predicament Naraku could easily kill her before Inuyasha could even come close to them. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru felt a flash of sympathy for Inuyasha as the hanyou whipped his face away from the scene before them. The Lord of the Western Lands could almost imagine his own mate in such a situation. As it would turn out, just as Kikyo's and Naraku's faces were about to touch, the evil hanyou turned slightly to the side. Instead of the expected kiss, they saw Kikyo's lips purse in rage as Naraku whispered in her ear, his face buried in the miko's hair.

            "Expecting something else? Ah, my dear Kikyo you will watch as I destroy Inuyasha. I wonder what will become of you when the one whom your hate for was so great that you returned to this world, no longer exists."

            Then, with a chilling laugh, Naraku suddenly went a wave of energy at the miko. The force of the impact sent Kikyo hurtling into a well, dried out a long time ago. Despite the hard blow, the long dead miko, managed to retain consciousness. Inuyasha shouted Kikyo's name and fairly roared with rage as he swung the transformed Tetsusaiga at Naraku. The fury seemed to give Inuyasha more strength as Tetsusaiga swung more ferociously than before. The evil hanyou smirked as Inuyasha's blow was held by his barrier. Instead of being hurtled backward, Inuyasha stubbornly pressed the demon blade more intensely causing the fang to glow blood red. Shocked disbelief lit Naraku's features as his barrier weakened, then completely dissipated under Tetsusaiga's assault.

            In the explosion of earth that followed, breaths were held abated as they awaited the verdict. The settling of dust and dirt revealed that Naraku remained in this world. He was crouched on a knee with one hand pressed to a bleeding shoulder and the other on the ground, steadying himself. Inuyasha smirked at the angry look that replaced Naraku's façade of leering superiority. Naraku slowly rose to his feet and his lips twisted in a slow dangerous smile. Suddenly, the ground before Inuyasha exploded with spiked tentacles. The sword wielding hanyou jumped to safety, putting some distance between Naraku and himself. Naraku's evil laughter seemed to surround the group from all sides as the evil hanyou's body levitated about the ground. Naraku's hair floated and flowed with a life of it's own in the air, ironically beautiful for such an evil being.

            Whenever the group below tried to attack, a large tentacle would block the blow making it impossible to get close to Naraku's body, suspended in the air before them. Tendrils of miasma seemed to rise from Naraku's back only to creep down towards the wary heroes. The foul miasma caused the humans difficulty in breathing while the ones with youkai senses reeled from the offensive smell. Though unaffected by the poisonous properties of Naraku's miasma being a user of poison also, Sesshoumaru's lips twisted in disgust at the odor. As the group attempted to collect themselves, Naraku's miasma thickened from a fog to become a more tangible substance. As the now solid miasma crept towards them, they noticed that it killed the land covered it. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou took to the air on Kirara's back while Inuyasha gathered Kikyo in his arms before leaping away from the approaching miasma. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the approaching miasma but made no move to remove himself from its path.

            Inuyasha-tachi watched, alarmed as the miasma crept ever closer to Sesshoumaru until it was a mere arm's length away. Naraku leered at Sesshoumaru's arrogance, that the youkai lord thought himself immune to his miasma. A mere inch from Sesshoumaru's person, the miasma was completely destroyed in a blast of blue light. A corner of his mouth quirked upwards in satisfaction at the annoyed surprise displayed on Naraku's face. Kagome walked away from the cover of the trees lining the edge of the clearing, her bow gripped firmly in her hand. Her eyes burned with determination as she strode to Sesshoumaru's side. Meanwhile, Inuyasha-tachi found themselves mute with astonishment at the appearance of their missing companion and her display of power. Even more astounding still was that she stood at Sesshoumaru's side as though she belonged there. His friends watched Inuyasha stunned expression as the hanyou completely forgot the miko beside him. Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome had chosen to stand beside Sesshoumaru but it was the look in her eyes that froze him. He remembered that look. The warmth, the worry, and the one thing he had never fully realized or admitted to himself was held in her gaze. Kagome had used to look at him that way. Ironically, he realized what that third emotion was now that it was no longer directed towards him. It was love, the gift he had rejected.

            While Inuyasha suffered this internal conflict Naraku continued his attack, forcing the troubled hanyou back to the present danger. Sango readied her hiraikotsu and Miroku held his staff, both preparing themselves to attack. Kikyo had managed to pull herself to her feet when she had caught the stunned look on Inuyasha's face at her reincarnation's appearance. Her lips pressed together to form a grim line. That he had forgotten about her because of her reincarnation was intolerable. Summoning her soul catchers, Kikyo prepared herself for battle, growing stronger with each soul she absorbed. Naraku's destruction came before anything else at the moment. Kikyo would not allow him to obtain the complete Shikon no Tama nor would she allow him to rob her of her revenge on Inuyasha.

            Naraku laughed evilly and transformed yet again. This time though, his body became a blend of different youkai parts. It was a gruesome sight to behold as his head what only attached to the rest by a human looking spinal cord. Despite the gangly appearance, Sesshoumaru sensed that in this form Naraku had greater power at his disposal. Following closely to his thought, the ground began to vibrate causing those around him to scramble to find their footing. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer to him and steadied her with his body. From the corner of his eye, he could see Inuyasha doing the same to Kikyo even as the hanyou eyed Kagome's position. But Sesshoumaru did not have the time to deal with that problem at the moment. He sensed that Naraku was after Kagome as she was carrying the Shikon no kakera. Those shards were the only things preventing him from possessing the complete Shikon no Tama as it was very likely Naraku already had in his custody Kikyo's shards.

            As he had predicted, Naraku sent a number of his youkai appendages towards Kagome. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of Kagome in a flash and destroyed the limbs. Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, intent on removing her from harm's way. Kagome gasped at the sudden move and held Sesshoumaru tightly. He would let Inuyasha and his friends deal with Naraku for now. And attack they did, with a ferociousness Sesshoumaru himself had not thought they would possess. But although they attacked with all their strength, the youkai lord saw that they were doing little damage to Naraku. Shortly, Naraku released a blast of energy that caused the youkai hunter and the houshi to 

Her anxious eyes watched as her friends were pummeled by Naraku. The little kitsune held her attention as she noticed a tentacle streaking towards the unsuspecting Shippou. With a sound of distress, she broke away from Sesshoumaru's grasp and quickly notched an arrow. She readied herself to release the shot while she despaired as to whether it would make it on time. Even as her arrow streaked through the air she was aware of a sudden movement behind her. The dangerous tentacle was destroyed before it could injure the small kitsune and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Turning she found Sesshoumaru holding Toukijin and she smiled. Meanwhile, the surprised Shippou shrieked in alarm at the close call and scampered over to where Kagome stood.

Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Shippou stood there surveying the damage. Sango held an arm in pain as she struggled to her feet, calling out to Kirara. Miroku was fighting off the many tentacles that tried to either drag him in or pierce him. At the same time, Kikyo was aiming her enchanting arrows at the ugly beast that was Naraku. Missing a shot, the undead miko was left vulnerable and almost beheaded by a sharp knife-like arm. Luckily for her, Inuyasha quickly destroyed the offending attachment and removed her from harm. Inuyasha himself looked worse for wear, many cuts covering his body. Kagome nibbled her bottom lip in worry. It wasn't going well. Their little group looked wounded and weary while Naraku showed no signs of injury. She turned desperate eyes to her lifemate, seeking for his help. Sesshoumaru was not looking at her but at the battle before her with an expression Kagome had never seen before. Her lord's eyes showed an odd combination of disdain and grudging respect.

Sesshoumaru thought that to say the Inuyasha-tachi were not doing well would be an understatement. From his observations, he was certain that Naraku was merely toying with the group. Sesshoumaru sensed that most of Naraku's attention was focused on Inuyasha while another portion was focused on Sesshoumaru himself. Despite his disliking of Naraku, the evil hanyou was no fool. It was most likely that Naraku was trying to come up with a new plan even as he toyed with the small group. Naraku surely  
realized that to get to Kagome he would have to destroy Sesshoumaru. The evil being recognized his lack of information in regards to Sesshoumaru's strength. There was not much known about Sesshoumaru's true abilities, as it was rare that it would be necessary for him to expend his true power. But, at this moment, observing Naraku's power, there was a possibility that they were about equal in standing in regards to their strength. With that thought, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and pulled her into his arms. The force and suddenness of his kiss startled her. Before she even had a chance to respond to the kiss Sesshoumaru's lips had already left hers. Without words, Sesshoumaru placed her behind him and entered into the battle. 

"Feh, it took you long enough to attack." 

Inuyasha sneered at Sesshoumaru even as he continued with his attack on Naraku. Together the two brothers attacked Naraku with a renewed ferocity. The rest of them pulled themselves to the side, nursing their injuries, leaving their trust in the hanyou and youkai to kill Naraku. Kagome lost count of the number of Kaze no Kizu performed by Inuyasha or the number of times Naraku managed to block Sesshoumaru's blows. The battle was long, hard and bloody. But in the end, even their combined powers were not enough and both hanyou and youkai stood gasping for breath. Inuyasha clutched his stomach tightly trying to slow the flow of blood from his wound, even more injured than before. Sesshoumaru also stood although not as injured, he was holding his shoulder carefully. A blow from Naraku that had disintegrated his armor had also dislocated his shoulder. Naraku was physically impregnable and they were at a loss as to how the monster could be destroyed. Naraku cackled at the pitiful sight before him. It was time to obtain what was his. Ignoring the injured brothers standing before him he turned his full attention towards Kagome.

Kagome stiffened in shock at Naraku suddenly veering towards her, intent on killing her. As the tentacles whipped viciously across the space between her and Naraku she found herself unable to move a muscle. Every instinct she held urged her to run but her mind told her that there was no chance that she could escape the coming blow. Almost as though time had slowed, Kagome saw everything happen in slow motion. She saw that Kikyo was not going to make any move to help her. Indeed, the undead miko had a satisfied twist to her mouth. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru faces registered a look of horror and she thought at that moment how alike the two brothers were. With that she came to a sudden realization of how each felt for her. Kagome knew without a doubt that Sesshoumaru loved her. It was true that he had never said the words, had only claimed her as his lifemate. She did not need him to say the words aloud to know what Sesshoumaru felt for her as his actions showed what he felt. Sesshoumaru had also said that he belonged to her, indubitably that also included his heart.

Inuyasha's face mirrored Sesshoumaru's and Kagome knew that despite all her doubts about Inuyasha and Kikyo, Inuyasha loved her. It was funny how she would discover his feelings now, when it no longer mattered. Kagome remembered clearly what she had felt when she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo holding each other in the forest that day. She remembered every word uttered by Inuyasha and every action. Inuyasha loved Kikyo. Kagome didn't understand how one person could love two different people in the same way because she couldn't. Maybe Inuyasha didn't know it himself, but deep down he probably viewed her and Kikyo as one person. Different parts of one person, perhaps he was hoping that there was some way to combine them again, but Inuyasha saw them as one entity. Maybe, before she had met Sesshoumaru she would have felt a suffocating loss of self at that realization. But the person she was today, Kagome knew that she was her own person and not just a reincarnation of Kikyo. _I am me and no one else._

Kagome stared unblinking at the hideous entity that was before her the physical appearance of it seeming to fade away before her eyes. As the physical was stripped away by from eyes she saw the essence that was Naraku. Naraku, a powerful foul presence that controlled the weak soul and the evil youkai that made up the being before her. _Onigumo!_ Kagome did not recognize the face but somehow she knew, without a doubt that that weak soul was Onigumo. The thief's soul seemed to alternately cower and beat upon his prison inside the beast that was Naraku. Kagome pitied the poor soul and somehow knew that the only thing that had been sustaining Onigumo all these years was Kikyo. First it had been angrily pulsing hatred for Naraku, for destroying the only thing the thief had loved in this world. Then, when Kikyo had been resurrected Onigumo's lust to possess the undead miko had kept him in existence. At that moment, Onigumo's spirit raised his eyes to stare into Kagome's. Shock rippled through her body as she somehow received a sense of his feelings. There was great pain and weariness from his struggle with Naraku but there was also great love, for Kikyo. His eyes pleaded desperately to Kagome to destroy him and the despairing hope in that look filled her with determination. She wanted to free the soul that had been entrapped for so many years because of his foolish greed that had him give his soul to the entity known as Naraku. _No more_. She would let Naraku destroy no more.

Sesshoumaru felt fear, the kind of pure undiluted fear that he had never before in his life felt. His lifemate was in mortal danger and there was nothing that he could do. Never had he felt so vulnerable and so lacking. He closed his eyes briefly, gathering his remaining strength to make a last desperate bid to save Kagome's life. He opened his eyes to a blue angel. Black tresses flowed gently in the air and pink lips moved soundlessly. Never in his many years of existence had Sesshoumaru ever seen the like. His lifemate was suspended in the air with her arms before her and hands cupped. A blue aura surrounded her completely and the tentacles Naraku had unleashed upon her were destroyed upon meeting that barrier. With a roar of rage, Naraku continued to attack by charging with his transformed body. In a flare of blue the beast was repelled, unable to even approach the floating girl. Unable to hold his transformation, Naraku returned to his human form. Sensing, with some kind of survival instinct that he was about to be destroyed Naraku turned to Kikyo.

Kikyo screamed in terror and rage as Naraku's tentacles soon tightly entwined her. In the time it took for a breath, she was dragged towards Naraku and caught in his hold. Naraku held Kikyo close even as a great orb of blue light formed in Kagome's cupped hands. Inuyasha poised ready to run to Kikyo side but was stopped by Sesshoumaru's arm held before him. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to look at the hanyou, keeping watchful eyes on his lifemate's glowing form. Kagome wasn't completely herself and he didn't doubt that if Inuyasha were to rush forward when the blast came, the hanyou would also be killed. He refused to admit it was due to any care for the hanyou but for Kagome's grief if she had killed someone she cared for. As if to give substance to Sesshoumaru's thoughts Kagome's eyes snapped open. Her eyes showed neither pupil nor whites, instead they glowed luminous blue. The blue orb left Kagome's hands and streaked towards the two before her with inescapable speed. In a brilliant flare of blue light that seemed to take an eternity to fade there was none who could say what exactly happened to Naraku and Kikyo. Only Kagome saw Onigumo's gently smiling soul giving her a low bow of thanks eyes lingering sadly on her. At that moment, Kagome felt a sudden sense of completion as though a part of her had returned at last. Of the evil that was Naraku there was no more, completely purified by the cleansing power of the light. To the others, quite simply, the two had seized to exist.

*          *            *            *            *

There it is, my first time doing a battle scene. Hehe. Don't worry though, story's not over yet! ^_~

Feedback much appreciated so please review.


	14. Story Status Update

Hi hi!  
  
Done! I am done the next chapter. BUT, I think I better not upload it yet. I might get labeled as evil again. ^_~ Because. I have written another cliffhanger ending for the next chapter. So to save myself from exploding angers I will post this chapter when I am very close to finishing the next chapter.  
  
Bai bai for now! 


	15. Culmination

Hi hi everybody. This is my longest chapter to date. Well, I hope it's not too overly long so as to scare people off though. It's just that I had planned for this to be the last chapter and yet it seemed that there was so much that I wanted to include. 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha = not mine

Chapter 12: Culmination 

            Inuyasha stared silently at the spot that Kikyo had been just a while ago. He had failed her. He had promised to protect her, to not let anyone touch her. He couldn't believe that she was gone like this. He had finally acknowledged that Kikyo was a threat to his friends, namely Kagome, but his bond with Kikyo was undeniable. After they destroyed Naraku Inuyasha had planned to go to hell with Kikyo. She would finally be done with this parody of life. But it wasn't supposed to turn out this way. He was responsible for her fate.

            He had promised to protect her and he had failed. He knew he should be seeking vengeance for Kikyo's death. Who would have thought that it would be Kagome who would destroy Kikyo? Inuyasha shook his head in frustration, hair whipping wildly. He had thought to protect Kagome from Kikyo, but in the end it was Kagome that destroyed Kikyo and not the other way around. Could he take vengeance on Kagome on behalf of Kikyo? How could he? He couldn't bring himself to hurt Kagome. After all the things they'd gone through. She was the one that taught him to trust.

            Inuyasha growled in frustration, frowning. His head hurt. Thoughts of Kikyo and Kagome swirled in chaotic bits of memory until he could no longer distinguish one from the other. Inuyasha grabbed his head with a clawed hand, trying to still the mad spinning. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a figure start towards him. Her lips seemed to be moving yet he couldn't hear anything over the rushing in his ears. Inuyasha eyes narrowed in confusion as the figure seemed to flicker and it was no longer Kagome standing before him but Kikyo. _Kikyo…_ Inuyasha stepped closer to the figure, intent on encompassing her in his arms. The figure blurred yet again and he blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to clear his vision. His smile faltered as his perception slowly sharpened. The figure before him had changed once more.

            Standing in front of him was an unsteady Kagome. Superimposed on Kagome's figure was the image of a sad Kikyo. Inuyasha was taken aback by the despairing look in Kikyo's eyes. They seemed to blame him for being unable to protect her, for failing to avenge her death. He was staggered by the condemnation in her eyes. While he fumbled to come to grips with the vision the figure's eyes fluttered closed and fell in a faint. Before she could hit the ground, however, Sesshoumaru had her in his arms.

            Sesshoumaru never took his golden eyes off him as he calmly supported the girl. Why was that bastard just staring at him? And why did he have Kagome, or was it Kiyo, in his arms? Inuyasha gave a quick shake of his head. Sesshoumaru had no business holding either of them in such an intimate embrace. He didn't even like humans.

            "Teme. Let go of her."

            Sesshoumaru eyed Inuyasha evenly without relinquishing his hold on Kagome. Something was wrong with Inuyasha. Something about the hanyou's gaze bothered Sesshoumaru. _That raging violence…_The youkai lord's gaze sharpened as he made the connection. It was the same as that time, when Inuyasha had attacked and killed those villagers. It was the same look of insanity although it did not appear as serious this time around. Inuyasha's tenuous hold on sanity was most likely due to the fact that he still held Tetsusaiga.

            "Let who go?"

            At those words, everyone had their attention centered on the youkai lord. There was no taunting quality to the words. It was posed as a simple question. It was odd that Sesshoumaru would ask such a question of Inuyasha. But stranger still was that Inuyasha seemed to be having difficulty with that simple question. The hanyou's eyes showed surprised uncertainty at the unexpected question. Dread settled over the group at Inuyasha's continued hesitance. It was becoming obvious that something wasn't quite right with Inuyasha. Quite possibly he was losing his grip on his sanity once again as his youkai blood took over.

            Kagome slowly regained consciousness, aware of a sense of warmth and security. Disturbing the blanket of warmth was a prickling sense of wrongness pushing her towards consciousness. Her eyes focused more clearly and she became aware of a charged atmosphere. Still feeling weak, Kagome merely tilted her head slightly and gripped the edge of Sesshoumaru's kimono for balance. _What's going on?_ She raised questioning eyes hoping to find the answer from Sesshoumaru. Instead, she found that her lifemate had not turned to look at her despite the movements she made as she woke. Her lifemate felt tense although Kagome wouldn't have noticed if she had not been in his arms. Sesshoumaru's body seemed poised for action and Kagome flattened a calming palm over his tense chest. 

            "Who is that you think I should be letting go of?"

            Kagome gazed at Sesshoumaru strangely at those words. _What a strange question… And why does he have to let me go? I'm feeling quite nice where I am, thank you very much._ Kagome mused over the confusing question. Her amusement seized abruptly as she completely shook off the fuzziness from her fainting spell. There was only one person who would tell Sesshoumaru to release her. Inuyasha. Kagome's head whipped to face Inuyasha. The hanyou wore a strange expression of confused rage.

            _What is wrong with Inuyasha? Why can't he answer? Watashi wa Kagome! He should know that by now. That baka!_ Kagome's heart froze in horror as a hand rose to cover her gasp of realization. There was only one person Inuyasha would ever mistake her for. Tears filled her eyes at her next thought. A person that she had just destroyed; a person that Inuyasha cared for deeply: Kikyo. 

            Kagome tried to remember what had happened when she had destroyed Kikyo along with Naraku. She did remember, and with stunning clarity, what had occurred before she had passed out. She remembered seeing Onigumo's soul and the determination to stop Naraku. It was as though something within her had clicked into place. She was aware of what she was doing and the gathering of power. But, it was as if her body acted on it's own and remembered her fright at the lack of control. Kagome would have panicked except there was a presence that seemed to cover her in calm. The aura felt similar to that of the Shikon no Tama but how could that have been possible? It had not mattered. Kagome had known with absolute certainty that the presence was there to help her and that it was good.

            Kagome eyes squeezed closed in pain. She had not meant to or wanted to kill Kikyo. Simply, she had been unable to prevent the release of all the gathered energy. She had not had the capability to stop the release of energy or controlled what it would destroy. That Naraku had dragged Kikyo to her death was unexpected. It was an accident. But in a way, it had still been her fault. Kagome had known that whatever stood in the path of the orb of energy would be destroyed but could do nothing to stop it. So now, because of her, Inuyasha was in this state of grief. _I have to do something. I can't let Inuyasha suffer like this!_ Kagome began pushing insistently against Sesshoumaru's chest wanting to go comfort Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru didn't budge at all and only pulled her against him more securely.

            "Do not move."

            "But…"

            "Inuyasha does not know what he is doing. He does not even know who you are. I will not allow you to be hurt by accident."

            Inuyasha growled angrily at the exchange. He only saw that the youkai lord was not releasing the woman like he told her to. Sesshoumaru was holding her too close and it maddened him. He squinted angrily as his vision seemed to be suffused with red. The hanyou couldn't seem to focus his thoughts. Why was he so angry at the youkai standing in front of him again? Who was the woman again? Inuyasha shook with suppressed frustration. Amid the turmoil only one thought remained and Inuyasha latched on to the thought as a lifeline. _Kill._ With a roar Inuyasha launched himself at Sesshoumaru amid cries of shock from the others.

            "Inuyasha. Dame! You'll hurt Kagome-sama!"

            Miroku dropped his outstretched hand in defeat. Inuyasha had not even acknowledged the shout. Sango was less patient than he and had already threw Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha in the hopes of distracting the deranged hanyou. Anticipating Inuyasha's attack, Sesshoumaru was already a distance from the hanyou. The youkai was not certain of Inuyasha's abilities when he was in youkai form. It would not do to put Kagome at risk because of a miscalculation. Sesshoumaru pondered what to do with Kagome while he fought off Inuyasha. In her weak state, she would not be able to protect herself from Inuyasha. As though Kagome sensed his unwillingness to part from her she gently placed a hand on his arm.

            "Daijobu. Miroku will protect me."

            Sesshoumaru eyes bored into Miroku's considering his abilities while the nervous houshi sweat-dropped as he withstood the intent perusal. There was not much choice. From the look of the situation, even were he to flee with Kagome Inuyasha would give chase. The only way to return Inuyasha to normal was to knock the hanyou unconscious. With Inuyasha in his youkai form knocking him out might pose some difficulty. As was demonstrated by the earlier attack, Inuyasha no longer recognized Kagome or any of the others. The youkai exterminator would not last much longer against Inuyasha. He had to decide now. The houshi sighed with relief as the lordly youkai finally turned back to Kagome. With a curt nod towards Kagome and a warning look for the houshi Sesshoumaru turned back to Inuyasha.

            The ensuing battle was long. Inuyasha seemed to have lost his ability to feel pain and he attacked Sesshoumaru persistently despite the punishment dealt to his body. Sesshoumaru's calm in battle enabled him to react accordingly while Inuyasha was controlled by rage and this determined the result of the battle before it even began. Despite the fact that Inuyasha was in his youkai form, the hanyou was no match for Sesshoumaru although he did manage to get some blows in. The result was that Inuyasha was slowly worn down and now lay panting on the cold ground struggling to rise.

            Sesshoumaru watched the hanyou attempt, unsuccessfully, to get to his feet despite fatigued muscles. He knew that Inuyasha was at his limit but yet it appeared the hanyou was stubbornly maintaining his youkai state. Every so often, the youkai lord would sense a strong whirl of emotion emanating from the hanyou. It was incongruent with Inuyasha's present state. In his youkai state, Inuyasha should only be able to feel the joy of battle but yet Sesshoumaru sensed the grayness of grief at moments. At other times, Sesshoumaru caught glimpses of confusion in Inuyasha's disturbed aura. Inuyasha was running hard from the grief mentally, trying to suppress the feelings and that it was maintaining his youkai state was probably a side effect. Inuyasha would only stop if he were he to be knocked unconscious but that would only be a temporary solution. Unless Inuyasha solved his conflicts, upon returning to consciousness his confusion would return once more.

            Kagome's anguished eyes watched Inuyasha's pained effort to get to his feet. He had to come back to himself. The longer he remained in his youkai state the more it ate away at his sense of identity. At this rate, he would forever remain in his youkai state and would become a creature that will kill until it is destroyed. It seemed as though Kikyo's death had triggered Inuyasha's loss of control. Kagome didn't know how to help Inuyasha. Even if they were able to return Inuyasha into himself by knocking him unconscious, once he came back to himself he would be facing the grief of Kikyo's death again. At that thought, something drew her gaze to Sesshoumaru and she realized with a start that he was watching her.

            _Inuyasha has to be destroyed._

            Sesshoumaru's words were not spoken but it seemed that Kagome felt the words rather than heard them. Even as Kagome processed the shocking thought she recognized a sense of suppressed regret in Sesshoumaru's mental touch. _No!_ Her mind rebelled against the idea. She couldn't let Sesshoumaru kill his own brother and she could not let Inuyasha die like that. Kagome panicked as Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin from its sheath and Inuyasha finally managed to get to his feet. Incredibly, Inuyasha was still growling as he wobbled unsteadily towards Sesshoumaru as though he still planned to fight the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru flicked Toukijin with a quick movement and the blade's sharp edge glittered. Inuyasha was within striking distance. Kagome's eyes squeezed tightly shut.

            "OSUWARI!!!!!"

            Kagome heard the swish of Toukijin as it cut through the air and the dead silence that followed. She was afraid of what she would see if she opened her eyes but she painstakingly opened them. Afraid, Kagome chose to watch the reactions of the others. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked as though they were in shock with their jaws hanging. Screwing up her courage she turned and saw Sesshoumaru holding Toukijin with its tip to the ground, thankfully free of blood. Her lifemate looked bemused as he gazed at the hanyou at his feet. Inuyasha's face was smashed into the ground. Kagome rushed over to Sesshoumaru's side.

            "You can't kill Inuyasha!"

            Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her shout and she reddened. Kagome raised tear bright eyes to her lifemate.

            "Trust me."

            Sesshoumaru slowly nodded and Kagome gave his hand a grateful squeeze. She knelt beside the fallen Inuyasha and said his name softly. There was no reaction from the hanyou and Kagome was about to call his name again when she saw a twitch. Inuyasha's ears had twitched and were turned towards her. Kagome felt hope rising within her.

            "Inuyasha… I know you are hurting right now. I know how much you loved Kikyo."

A soft, sad laugh escaped her lips.

"I even heard you promise to protect her in the forest that day. Honto ni gomen nasai, Inuyasha. I did not mean to make you break your promise to Kikyo. I," Kagome cleared her throat gently and her voice was teary as she struggled to continue. "I never meant to kill her Inuyasha. I couldn't control the power that was pouring out of me and I couldn't hold onto it any longer. I didn't know that Naraku would drag her to death with him like he did. I know it doesn't matter now that I say I couldn't control it. It doesn't take away your pain. But, I wanted you to know that I wouldn't deliberately hurt you like that."

The hanyou remained motionless and Kagome continued after a short pause.

"I know you can hear me but if you don't want to say anything that's fine. You couldn't answer the question of who I was earlier. I'm guessing that you were confusing me with Kikyo again. I don't know if you recognize this but watashi wa Kagome. I'm not just a reincarnation of Kikyo. I'm not even entirely certain how reincarnation works. But, it is certain that I am not Kikyo. Kagome wa Kagome. Kikyo wa Kikyo. I'm not a replacement for Kikyo in your life but I am your friend no matter what happens."

Kagome rose to her feet and turned to face Sesshoumaru. With a surprised gasp, she found herself caught in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha's face was buried in her hair and he whispered her name hoarsely. Kagome's wide eyes took in the arms holding her in place and then raised them to Sesshoumaru's eyes. Her lifemate's face was devoid of emotion. She couldn't see what Sesshoumaru felt seeing her in Inuyasha's arms this way. Kagome tried to catch a glimpse of his feelings through their link but was unable to penetrate the psychic wall that Sesshoumaru had erected. Inuyasha continued to hold her for a long moment. Finally, the hanyou regained control of his emotions. They separated awkwardly and Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. He looked like a lost puppy. Kagome smiled faintly at the reserved hanyou.

"Arigato, Inuyasha, for forgiving me."

This time Inuyasha did not stop her as she turned away from him. He felt weary. For most of his life he had searched for the Shikon no Tama. At first it was just so that he could become a full youkai so that he would not have to be vulnerable that one day he became human. Then, he had met Kikyo and he had wanted to become human so that they could live their lives together. But Naraku had caused them to betray each other and Kikyo had died while he was sealed to the God Tree. Upon being freed from Kikyo's spell he had wanted only to become a full youkai. At that point, he had no other reason for possessing the Shikon no Tama.

Now, the Shikon no Tama was complete and the only thing left to do was to merge the shards into one entity. He realized he no longer knew what he wanted to do with the Shikon no Tama. Would he lose his sense of self if he were to become a full youkai? He had always thought that if he were to become a full youkai he would be better, stronger. But now, he was no longer sure of that. He would become stronger but wasn't he already strong enough? No matter how strong one was there would always be someone stronger. To be the strongest was to be constantly challenged by those who wanted the title of strongest. Was that what he really wanted?

Inuyasha raised his head and found Kagome walking away from him, towards Sesshoumaru. His heart clenched painfully as she stood at his half brother's side. Did she now prefer Sesshoumaru to him? Inuyasha managed to drag his gaze away from Kagome to study Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord's eyes were blank as they stared back at Inuyasha. Suddenly, Inuyasha remembered a time when he had hung to Sesshoumaru's hem at every chance he got. He had adored his older sibling and hadn't understood when his okaa-san had insisted they leave. He remembered the intense sense of betrayal at seeing Sesshoumaru rip his beloved okaa-san apart. Inuyasha grew angry at the memory of the ancient grudge. As though seeing the direction of Inuyasha's thoughts Sesshoumaru spoke without inflection.

            "Inuyasha. Your mother was already dead when I ripped her body apart."

            "You lie." Inuyasha growled.

            "I have no reason to lie to you. Believe what you will."

            With those words Sesshoumaru turned away from Inuyasha. The hanyou stared at the ground, wrestling with the idea that Sesshoumaru had not killed his mother. Meanwhile, the youkai lord proceeded to stare into the night sky and within moments a large shape flew into the clearing. Ignoring the small group that stood in the clearing Sesshoumaru waited for Aun to land. Rin jumped off the two-headed beast's back as soon as it landed and rushed happily towards Sesshoumaru. With a big smile the little girl handed the youkai lord a daisy and immediately turned and leapt into Kagome's arms for a quick hug. Kouga limped into the clearing having seen the final battle from afar.

Miroku cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

"Kagome-sama, something needs to be done about the Shikon shards." 

Miroku pointedly looked over to where Sango crouched over her otouto worriedly. The boy had not retained consciousness. Kagome nodded in understanding and strode next to the taijiya, placing a sympathetic hand on Sango's shoulder. None of them knew what would happen once the Shikon no kakera was taken out of Kohaku. So far, the Shikon no kakera had been sustaining Kohaku's life but the shard was also corrupted with Naraku"s evil. Although Naraku could no longer control the boy, the tainted shard had to be removed from his body. Sango had survived the removal of the Shikon no kakera that had been placed in side her but what if Kohaku could not handle the trauma?

While these thoughts coursing through their minds, Sango made a decision. Pulling a small knife out of a sheath strapped to her thigh, she cut the rope that constrained Kohaku to the tree. Gently, she positioned the limp Kohaku so that his back faced her. Kagome gasped as Sango cut the boy's top open exposing the back of neck. Kagome nodded in understanding as she caught a glimpse of Sango's determined eyes. The taijiya made a careful incision where Kohaku"s neck met his back exposing the blackened Shikon no Kakera. Sango motioned Kagome over and the young miko cautiously retrieved the Shikon shard, purifying it with her touch. 

No sooner had Kagome walked away with the Shikon shard than Kohaku's body began to convulse. Sango cried out at the violent shudders racking her brother's body. She wrapped her strong arms around Kohaku's body trying to still the shaking. Eventually, the shakes began to diminish and Kohaku lay lifeless in Sango's arms. Tears ran from Sango's open eyes as she continued to hold her brother tightly to her. With trembling hands she placed a finger underneath his nose, hoping to feel breath. It was not to be. Kohaku had not been able to withstand the loss of the Shikon no kakera. Sango collapsed over her brother's body, sobbing.

Kagome covered her mouth to quiet her own crying as she stared at the sad girl before her. She could imagine the pain that Sango was going through. It would be the same for her if she were to ever lose her brother. She fell back a step at the sad scene ahead of her and bumped into something solid. Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord looked at his lifemate, crying for another's loss. It was not something he fully understood but seeing tears in Kagome's eyes made his heart clench strangely. Sesshoumaru did not like her tears. Taking a clawed hand, he gently tilted up her chin and tenderly wiped her tears. After a moment, he released Kagome and turned towards Sango and Kohaku. 

Striding over to Kohaku's body Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tenseiga. Startled by the sound Sango was shocked to see Sesshomaru standing there. The youkai lord's eyes were unreadable and she grew angry at the youkai. Thinking that he was trying to do something horrible to Kohaku's body, Sango rose into a battle stance. Standing in front of her otouto's body she scowled angrily at Sesshoumaru. But before she could even blink the youkai stood over Kohaku's body and swung his sword in two arcs. Shocked by Sesshoumaru's strange actions she ran over to examine her brother's body. There were no cuts from Sesshoumaru's sword. All of the sudden, Sango felt a movement beneath her hands. Staring down at her hands she noticed that Kohaku's chest rose and fell slowly. Kohaku's brow furrowed and he slowly opened his eyes. Beyond words, Sango gave her brother a quick hug before pulling back to take a good look at him.

"Kohaku!"

"Oneesan… Where am I?"

"Yokatta. You remember me."

"Ne, oneesan, daijobu? Of course I know who you are. Why wouldn't I -"

Kohaku froze. His eyes were wide and unseeing as tears ran unheeded down his face. In his mind, he saw himself as he killed his unsuspecting father and the deadly blow he had dealt Sango. Kohaku wrapped his arms around himself and rocked himself slowly as he sat on the cold, hard ground. _No… No… I didn't do those things! It wasn't me!_ The anguished pain in his young face struck Sango painfully. Sango slowly placed her hand on the traumatized boy, willing him to break free of his shock. She knew that he had recovered his memory but what such a memory could do to his young mind she didn't want to even consider. Gathering Kohaku into her arms she stroked his hair soothingly.

"Kohaku, it wasn't your fault. No one knew at the time the kind of evil creature Naraku was. He was the one that controlled you and made you do those things. It's not your fault. It was only your first time out on a hunt. Many stronger than you have fallen to him. Don't blame yourself."

The words seemed to hit a resonant chord within Kohaku and he began to shake uncontrollably. No longer was he silent as he sobbed into his oneesan's arms. Sango continued to murmur comfortingly in her brother's ear and smoothing his hair. Her own eyes filled as she repeated over and over that it wasn't his fault. It was finally over and Naraku was dead. It was unthinkable that she could not help Kohaku get over this and come back to himself. They deserved to be happy after all they had been put through. Finally, the sobbing quieted. She hugged him tightly once more before holding them apart to stare into Kohaku's eyes.

"Okaeri nasai, otouto."

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru with teary eyes full of gratitude and love.

"You're happy?"

"Hai!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Humans. He'll never understand them. They cried when they were sad. They cried when they were happy. He sighed inwardly as Rin began running around in circles shouting about how he had saved Kohaku the same way he had saved Rin. He couldn't deny that some undefined feeling had warmed his heart at the scene before him. And the look that had been in Kagome's eyes exhilarated him more than any battle ever had.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru turned towards the taijiya.

"Arigato. Honto ni arigato."

Although Sesshoumaru merely inclined his head regally, as though it was simply a small deed Sango was indescribably grateful. Wanting to share her happiness, Sango turned to Miroku. The houshi smiled back and she was taken aback once more at the warmth of his smile. With a start, Sango had a sudden thought and rushed over to the houshi. Miroku looked at her blankly as the taijiya grabbed his curse hand and gazed at him with hoping eyes. Miroku studied his cursed hand intently. After a brief hesitation, Miroku took hold of the rosaries that sealed his Kazaana. Receiving an encouraging nod from Sango, he removed the rosaries with one quick motion, eyes closed tightly against the result. Hearing nothing of the winds produced by the void, he opened his eyes. Sango smiled widely and showed him his palm, free of the Kazaana. Joy flowed through Miroku, and impulsively, he hugged Sango to him. The taijiya blushed prettily.

"Houshi-sama…"

Sango's smile slowly faded to be replaced by a scowl. He never changed.

"Owww…"

Miroku rubbed his injured head beaming despite the pain. He was finally free of the void. Never again would he worry that he would meet his end the way his father did. He would not have to fear that when he passed on to the next world all that would be left of him was a great crater. He happily watched as Sango stalked away from him. Now, he would have a chance to offer her happiness.

"Feh. Why don't you come out now Kagura? It's no use hiding."

Everyone started in surprise, except of course, Sesshoumaru who had known Kagura was there and Kouga who had announced her presence. Kagura ignored everyone and walked steadily towards Kagome. Sesshoumaru gave her a look but otherwise did not move from his position beside his lifemate. Kouga and Inuyasha were not as lax and began growling from where they stood. Only sparing them each a brief glance, Kagura once again focused her attention on the miko girl. When she was an arm's length from Kagome she extended a closed fist towards the girl. Kagura loosed her fist to reveal two Shikon shards, the shards that she had stolen from Kouga. Kagome stared at her curiously. When Kagura continued to gaze at her steadily Kagome slowly extended her own palm out. Kagura dropped the shards into Kagome's hand and retreated a couple of steps.

"I have no use for those. And I do not wished to be hunted by those who want the Shikon."

Turning to leave, Kagura was stopped by Kouga's angry holler.

"You will pay for killing those of my clan!"

"I killed them, but it was not by choice. I only followed Naraku's orders, as you would also if he held your life in his hands. It is basic instinct to preserve one's life. But if you insist on wrecking vengeance on me, find me when you think you're up to the task."

With those words Kagura escaped by virtue of her transforming feather leaving a sputtering Kouga behind.

*          *            *            *            *

            Kagome dreamily stared at the moon, happily ensconced in Sesshoumaru's arms. It had been a month since the destruction of Naraku and they spent almost every moment together. They were seated below an ancient tree and both faced the bright moon. She gave a happy sigh and marveled again that the battle was finally over. No more Naraku. No more searching for the Shikon shards because now, all the shards were accounted for. No more heartbreak. She snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru's body at the thought and his arms tightened slightly. It was wondrous that she had found love in his arms. Sesshoumaru was not as cold as he once was. When he smiled one of his rare smiles, just for her, she sometimes forgot to breath. He was still arrogant of course, what was the Lord of the Western Lands without his arrogance after all? But now, she found even that arrogance appealing. Well, at times, other times it was just frustrating.

            Slowly her happy mood began to wane as worries began to intrude once again. Tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow, they would have a small ceremony that would make the Shikon no Tama whole once more. Kagome was terrified. She had no idea what would happen once the Shikon no Tama was whole once more. From what they had figured out, Kagome had come to the Sengoku Jidai because she was needed. A great evil that was Naraku had appeared in their world and they had needed her and the power of the Shikon no Tama. Now, that Naraku was gone this world no longer needed her. And once the Shikon no Tama was whole, there was no telling what would happen to her.

            What if she was sent back to her world? It wasn't that she didn't want to return to her world. She wanted to be able to hop between worlds as she had been doing. It was true that it wasn't doing much for her schooling though. But, she did not want to be separated from Sesshoumaru now that she had found love. Then there was Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't sure if he had recovered from Kikyo's death. Strangely, he seemed embarrassed by her presence. Shippo would miss her. She smiled remembering the overjoyed face of the kitsune as he had leaped on her when they had met up. Sango and Miroku would miss her but they had each other. Kagome would also miss Kaede now that she viewed the old miko as a foster grandmother.

            Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome as she made a small sniffling sound. He knew that she was worried about the morrow. Sesshoumaru rested his chin on her shoulder. He didn't know what would happen tomorrow but there was no sense in worrying. What will happen will happen. He knew there was a possibility that Kagome would be returned to her time. But, he had already made his decision to make her his mate and he had no regrets. Sesshoumaru smiled faintly. But _she_ was very upset at the prospect and had told him many times how upset she was. 

Kagome had not exactly told him in words that she was upset; it was more through her actions. Kagome seemed to get angry with him for no apparent reason lately. She would get sad and teary when she thought he was not aware. When Sesshoumaru asked her what was wrong she would deny that there was anything wrong. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. The girl was making him soft. But he couldn't deny that he was happier than he had ever been in his long life.

Surprisingly, he had discovered the reason behind her behavior from an unexpected source. Inuyasha had inadverdently blurted out what could be bothering her during one of his rants. To his amazement, the hanyou had believed Sesshoumaru's confession that he had not killed Inuyasha's mother. Even more unexpected was that the half-brothers were on speaking terms. It had started out as a confrontation about Kagome but somehow had resulted in Inuyasha blurting out his feelings to his older brother. Inuyasha's words were that Sesshoumaru should _tell Kagome you love her or she might get some fool idea that you don't_. Sesshoumaru had raised an eyebrow at the hanyou. Inuyasha had flushed but remained adamant that Sesshoumaru should tell her. The hanyou had been gruff when he grumbled out that _I don't care about you I just want her to be happy_.

So now, Sesshoumaru's buried his nose in her fragrant hair. Taking a deep breath he allowed himself to enjoy her sweet distinctive scent. Kagome didn't seem aware of his actions and he lightly touched his lips to her neck. She was startled at the gentle touch and Sesshoumaru felt a shiver go through her body. Sesshoumaru kissed his way up her neck, slow and teasing until he reached her ear. Blowing lightly he smiled as she shivered again.

"Kagome…"

"H-hai."

"Aisheteru."

Kagome eyes widened in shock and she spun around in Sesshoumaru's arms. There was no way that she could have mistaken what he said. He had whispered it right into her ear. Sesshoumaru was saying he loved her. The words that she had been waiting for this whole time, he had finally spoken. She had known that he loved her but hearing the words from his own lips were something else altogether. Staring into his sincere golden eyes she couldn't believe how perfect her life was at this moment. She had made the smartest decision in her life by choosing to let go of Inuyasha. By doing so she had found this unbelievably handsome male. He was kind in his way and he loved her, for her. It was all that she had ever wanted from love. Kagome flung herself into his arms and held him tightly to her.

"Aisheteru, aisheteru, aisheteru!"

Sesshoumaru's deep chuckle followed the fervent declaration. He was truly content.

*          *            *            *            *

            It was the day of reckoning. Today was the day the Shikon no Tama would be whole once more. Kagome closed her fist around the large piece of Shikon retrieved from Naraku and the smaller shards from Kouga and Kagura. Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes closed and she began chanting an ancient spell that would bond the shards together. A white light spilled forth from her closed fist, slipping through her fingers to shine brilliantly. Almost as quickly as the light had flash, it faded and Kagome opened her fist. Sitting in the middle of her palm was the now whole Shikon no Tama. Everyone began to talk excitedly about what to do about the Shikon no Tama while Kagome just stared at the ball in her palm.

            Kagome felt a strange sense of panic and raised frightened eyes to Sesshoumaru. The sounds were dimming. Within a blink of the eye, Sesshoumaru had her in his arms and was holding her tightly. With a low moan Kagome felt her body losing sensation. _No! Oh gods no!_ For the second time, she saw Sesshoumaru's panicked face. She was slipping through his arms as her body lost its coherency. One moment she was in the Sengoku Jidai, and the next she stood in her courtyard. Tears fell softly as Kagome slowly slid to the ground in a faint.

*          *            *            *            *

*phew*

Almost there, almost reaching the end of this story that I started out of a moment of pique. ^_^

Well, this was the first time I really went into depth in relation to Inuyasha's thoughts. I don't know if he's really in character but I tried my best. Hmm, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha thing might be a bit of a stretch though…

Yes yes, I know, this is a cliffhanger again. But I did give warning this time in the story status update! Stay tuned for the Epilogue, which should be coming soon now that this final chapter is finished.

And remember, critics and comments greatly appreciated.


	16. Fated Day

Hi hi.

Eh… Isn't this strange? I had planned for this to be an epilogue but it's longer than some earlier chapters of mine. Hehe. Oh well, it's all good. But because of this I've made it a final chapter instead of an epilogue. I still might write an epilogue but it's iffy. Anyways, here it is, the long awaited final chapter.

Disclaimer: Eh…. Inuyasha _still_ doesn't belong to me.

**Chapter 13: Fated Day**

            A lone figure sat in the darkened office, lit only by the light of the moon. The office itself was an exemplary show of tasteful masculinity. The furnishings were obviously of considerable value, reflecting the success of the inhabitant. But this successfulness brought him little satisfaction. His success was a matter of course. He was Lord of the Western Lands after all. Though his lands had changed, he still held power, though now it was through financial success and not due to his inherent powers. Between his elegant fingers he rolled a small round object as he stared unseeing out of his glass office.

            She cried herself to sleep every night.

            There were many nights that Sesshoumaru came so close to breaking his resolution. He had been glad when she had finally stopped crying herself to sleep. Ironically, although he was glad, the fact that she had stopped crying herself to sleep also worried him. Often, as he stood watching her sleep he would find himself doubting the wisdom of his decision. What if she forgot him? Gave up on a love that she thought could not be? Because as far as Kagome knew, he could have died long ago, for in her world youkai no longer existed.

            Sesshoumaru knew this was not true however. He was living proof that youkai existed in the modern world. There were others, of course. They had chosen different ways of dealing with this world that no longer believed in them. Some of their kind had chosen to remain in the places that continued to be sacred from human technology. Some chose to live as humans, marrying and breeding with great care. A child who was hanyou could be dangerous as had been demonstrated by Inuyasha.

            Then there were those that believed in them. And those that believed in youkai were more dangerous than the unbelievers. There were those who would have them caged and studied. Sesshoumaru's lips twisted wryly at the inhumanity of humans. _And they call us monsters._ There were also those who would worship them as gods. Those ignorant factions Sesshoumaru paid no heed to.

            Of those who chose to live in human civilization, an oxymoron if there ever was one, there were those who chose to be either low profile or high profile. Sesshoumaru had chosen the latter type of lifestyle. He had learned that in this human world money was power. Being who he was he would of course choose to be in possession of power. Amassing a vast fortune had been of little difficulty. Establishing a company that flourished had taken some doing but he had become a success in this human dominated world.

He had even learned to look like them when he wished to blend in. Through a chain of trusted servants he was rarely ever required to appear before anyone. Because of his rare appearances in society his lack of aging was easily hidden. Every so often, it would be announced that the CEO had passed on and the inheritor was now in charge. Of course the new CEO would be just as eccentric as the last in that he rarely showed himself. Now he merely held human form out of habit as he watched the moon.

He had given her one year. One year from the day that she returned to her world against her will. He had waited all these centuries. What was one more year? It was selfish but he would know if she would get over him as quickly as she had gotten over Inuyasha. The great Lord Sesshoumaru, insecure, who would have thought one human would have such a hold over him?

He had been there at her birth and had watched over her as she grew up. He had known when it was her first time to travel through the well. He had suffered, being unable to interfere although he knew she would be in danger. It was little comfort knowing that she would come through it safely. He had also suffered through the moments she had with Inuyasha. Even knowing that she would choose him, he had felt the bite of jealousy. Then came the day where everything had come full circle. The day Kagome returned to her world unwillingly.

Sesshoumaru remembered the devastated look on Kagome's face when she realized that she stood in her own courtyard. When he saw her fall in a faint he had clenched his fist so tightly to keep from running to her side that he had bled. He had been about to give in to his instincts and rush to her side, but luckily her grandfather was there. The old man had immediately dropped his sweeping and rushed over to his granddaughter. He had alerted the rest of her family and they had quickly brought her into the house. At that point, Sesshoumaru had almost gone crazy with worry. Thankfully, he had heard the relieved sighs as Kagome regained consciousness. Amid worried questions from her family members Kagome was silent. Then, he heard her raggedly sobbing as she fell into her mother's arms. Sesshoumaru had left then, knowing she was in good hands.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the familiar bright moon. The sight was unchanged and he revisited the memory of sitting with Kagome in his arms under the same moon. The day of their reunion was at hand. _Tomorrow…_

*          *            *            *            *

            Kagome lay quietly listening to the morning, not yet willing to open her eyes. It was early yet and her alarm hadn't even sounded yet. She didn't know what it was that woke her up. Kagome struggled to remember the dream she had awoken from. All that remained of the dream was a sense of anticipation. She couldn't figure out what it had been about but she was glad she had the dream. It had cheered her up and gave her a sense that something important was going to happen. Kagome hadn't felt so good in the morning in quite some time.

            She no longer cried herself every night as she had for months after coming back from the Sengoku Jidai. The empty hurt still remained with her and she figured that it would always be there to some degree. She missed Sesshoumaru but she would be strong and enjoy life. He would expect it of her. Sesshoumaru valued strength of will and she took that to heart. He was in the past and she in the distant future but she would be connected to him this way.

            Finally, Kagome rose from bed. Unable to get back to sleep she decided to get ready for school. School was the same as always but some things changed. Now that she was no longer always "sick" her marks had improved drastically surprising everyone. No one knew that studying was her escape from sad thoughts of Sesshoumaru. Her friends asked her about to her two-timing boyfriend, "that cutie Inuyasha". Kagome had been surprised by the question as she had not thought of Inuyasha in that way since Sesshoumaru. She had smiled with a bit of brightness as she told her friends that she had made the choice to break it off with him. Teasing them, she had mysteriously told them that her new boyfriend was even more handsome but it was too bad that he lived elsewhere.

            Feeling more cheerful than she had in a long while, she suggested that they go shopping after classes were done. One of her friends suggested that they visit a quaint little shop she had discovered a while back. The girl said that the shop sold the most unique and beautiful things, almost magical. The difficult part was that it was in such a hidden spot and she wasn't sure if she remembered where it was. The girls were so excited at that point they decided to try their luck and see if they could locate the shop anyway. So they found themselves walking through narrow streets and alleyways. The narrow routes would have made Kagome nervous if she wasn't with a group of friends, as some of the alleys were quite dim. Even so, Kagome and her friends jumped at the sound of an alarm. It wasn't coming from nearby. They all sighed in relief and laughed at their jumpiness. With a stroke of luck they found the specialty shop right around the next corner.

            The door jingled as they entered the quaint shop. First thing Kagome noticed was the young man behind the counter. He had a shock of orange hair as well as a boyish grin on his face. Her friends giggled amongst themselves at the handsome male welcoming to the shop. Kagome felt he was familiar somehow but she couldn't say where she knew him from. Shrugging off the strange feeling Kagome smiled back and proceeded to browse the shop.

            By the time the group left, Kagome had in her possession two new items. She would have bought more but she found herself short on money. She had been so tempted to buy a cute little figurine of a monk. One item was a beautifully sculpted figurine of a regal white dog. Her heart had almost stopped when she had seen it. The figurine bore such an uncanny resemblance to Sesshoumaru's youkai form, she just had to buy it. The other item she bought was a keychain that was so cute that she couldn't resist. It reminded her of a certain kitsune cub she missed dearly. When she went to pay for the items, the young man seemed especially happy upon seeing the kitsune keychain. She had the bizarre feeling the young man was grinning at her although he only smiled politely.

Feeling exhilarated with her two prizes she suggested that they go for a drink. Her friends agreed quickly. They had noticed Kagome's behavior the past year and they were glad to see that she was in such high spirits today. Excited Kagome walked quickly ahead while hurriedly placing her purchases in her purse. Just as she turned back to hurry her friends along she heard a strange sound, the cocking of many guns. She slowly raised her eyes afraid of what she might see.

"Eh…?"

Her friends were looking worried as they stood a distance away. While Kagome had not been aware of where she was going, she had walked into a tense situation. Apparently, the alarm earlier was not as far off as they had thought. The alarm had come from a nearby jeweler that had just been robbed by four armed men. The police had managed to block them off at the block they were on and both sides were waiting for the other to make a move.

_How does she manage to get herself into these messes?_

The figure in the alley shook his head. Whipping out his cell phone he punched in a number on speed dial. The person picked up on the first ring and he quickly related the situation to the person he called. Needless to say, he got an earful.

"Maa, maa, how was I to know she still had such a propensity for getting into trouble?"

"You were supposed to be watching over her."

"I couldn't stop her in time. I didn't think she would walk right in the middle of a shootout between cops and robbers."

"I'm on my way."

"…."

The phone was dead and the figure sighed.

"He could at least say bye…"

He turned back to the dramatic scene before him. Kagome just stood in the middle, afraid to move. When she finally worked up enough courage to inch to the side, shouts erupted from both sides.

"If you don't let us go right now we'll shoot her!"

"Don't hurt the hostage!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Don't move!!!"

"Everybody stay calm!!"

Kagome stayed where she stood and slapped a hand over her eyes. _How do I get myself into these situations? The police and the robbers traded a number of shouts before the area quieted down. The police seemed disgruntled with her for ruining their capture and Kagome worried about her safety. Disgruntled cops on one side and murderous robbers on the other, how did they expect her to stay calm? Minutes passed with the cops and robbers doing more negotiations. Kagome just got more nervous as she continued to stand in the centre of everything._

"Shippo, create a fog, something to block their view of Kagome."

The young man from the shop grinned and pulled out a leaf. In seconds a dense fog developed around the area blinding both cops and robbers. Kagome sensed a familiar aura from the fog but was quickly pulled from her thoughts by the escalating shouts from both sides. Suddenly she heard a shot fired and in the short order the air rang with the firing of many guns. She cried out in fear. She had a vague thought that she should get on the ground so she wouldn't get hit. Next she knew she was soaring through the air in someone's arms. _Déjà vu._

Kagome was afraid to hope so she kept her eyes shut tightly. What if it wasn't him? But who else could fly like this? Unable to stand the suspense any longer Kagome's eyes snapped open and she squinted against the wind. Her eyes took in flowing black hair. Her heart clenched at the dashed hope and she closed her eyes once more. She knew the one who rescued her was male, it just wasn't Sesshoumaru. It took a lot of effort to keep the tears from falling but she managed. Luckily, Kagome managed to compose herself before they landed. Her savior landed gently but didn't release her. Kagome waited patiently for a few moments for the man to release her. When moments passed and he did not put her down Kagome's temper began to boil. Her eyes snapped opened.

"HENTAI!"

The muscled chest she was held against began to shake and a deep laugh broke free from the man. The sound was strange, as though he did not laugh often and he suddenly had the urge. Kagome pounded against his chest with her fist. He had the gall to laugh at her when he was holding her so indecently close to him? The laugh slowed to a chuckle and he finally spoke. 

"I, Sesshoumaru, a hentai?"

            Kagome froze, a fist held against his chest. _Did he say Sesshoumaru? Kagome lifted her face to the man holding her. Her grey-blue eyes met golden and widened. She blinked and black hair turned white. Kagome's couldn't seem to look away from the laughing golden eyes even as her eyes filled with happy tears. He had found her. He had found her like he had promised her back in the Sengoku Jidai. __I will wait for you. Even if it is hundreds of years, or thousands of years, I will wait for you. I will wait until your time if that is what will happen, and I will find you. She remembered those words clearly though she had doubted his ability to keep such a grand promise. He did. Sesshoumaru always meant what he said after all._

            "You found me…"

            "I always keep my promises."

            "I believe you."

            Kagome couldn't seem to make up her mind whether to laugh or cry with happiness. And so, she ended up laughing through her tears as Sesshoumaru held her tightly. Impulsively, she lifted her lips to Sesshoumaru's, surprising her lifemate.

            "I missed you so much."

            Sesshoumaru tenderly wiped the tears from Kagome's eyes and placed a kiss on each eyelid.

            "No more tears, koishi, we are finally together."

            Kagome nodded and smiled happily.

            "Oh no! My friends must be so worried about me, disappearing like I did. The police are probably wondering what happened too."

            Sesshoumaru looked down from the great height they stood. To human eyes, those standing below would be mere specks but he had no trouble seeing what was going on. The robbers were being arrested and were filing into police cars. Kagome's friends were indeed worried and were crying at her presumed death. They would probably carry on about Kagome if she did not return. It was best if they appeared on the scene.

            "Come."

            Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome in her arms once more and they landed discretely in a small alleyway. Together they came up behind Kagome's friends who were in such a panic they did not hear their approach. It took Kagome three tries before they finally realized the one they were crying over stood behind them. To Sesshoumaru, it seemed like all hell broke loose at that moment. The group of girls hugged Kagome as one huge entity made up of tears and happy cries. Once the hugs were over with, they fired so many questions at Kagome that she had no chance to answer anything. Sesshoumaru finally had enough and pulled Kagome back into his arms. As a move to bring silence it worked exceedingly well. The girls stared in awed silence at the breathtaking specimen of masculine perfection before them. The girls erupted into noise once again as Kagome was questioned about the handsome man who held her in his arms. Kagome grinned widely and was about to answer when Sesshoumaru interrupted.

            "I'm her fiancé."

            The group of girls squealed at that piece of news and Kagome sweatdropped as a whole new wave of questions were asked.

*          *            *            *            *

An open ended ending to spark all those imaginations out there.

Yay! Xiaome has completed her very first fanfiction. It took a long time but I enjoyed working on A Smart Kagome very much. I'm very grateful for all those who have been following this story and I'm happy that you've enjoyed it.

A modern Sesshoumaru. I wonder how he'll really be like…. xiaome starts wondering

Hmm, I do have some ideas for a story that begins from this reunion. There is much that could happen beginning with Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's reunion. I don't know if I'll be writing it but hey, no worries, if I do of course I'll post it. 

Sincerely,

Xiaome


End file.
